famille pour la vie
by edward-bella-new-fiction
Summary: Edward a abandonné Bella au début de tentation.Elle ne vit plus,elle survit.Mais quand,suite a une tentative de suicide,Bella fait une rencontre inattendue,quelle tournure prendra sa vie?Amour,tentation,trahison et surprises seront au rendez-vous!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward Bella new fiction**

**Chapitre1**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Il y a 6 mois ma vie a été bouleversée a jamais. Après que mon petit ami Edward qui était un vampire m'a plaquée je n'avais plus goût pour rien faire. Je ne souriais plus, ne rais plus, j'étais tout juste bonne a rester dans ma chambre et a me morfondre sur la passer, j'étais engourdie. Mais quelqu'un a su me redonner goût a la vie mon meilleur ami: Jacob. Il était mon rayon de soleil parmi tous les nuages qui obscurcissaient ma vie. Elas au moment ou je commençais a me reconstruire il se transforma en loup-garou et ne pouvait donc plus me voir. Ma vie était détruite, elle ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue comment survivre quand l'homme de votre vie et votre meilleur ami vous lâche si vous le savez moi pas. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je vais mettre fin à mes jours. Je me trouve sur le bort de la falaise de la Push a plus de 10 mètre d'altitude J'inspirais un grand coup et me laissais tomber.

-Bella non...

Je n'entendis pas le fin de la phrase prononcée par Jacob, que faisait-il ici? Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre a cette question que j'entrai en contact avec la surface de l'eau, mon corps était oppresser de toute pars des souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête et toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux. A la fin de ce diaporama je vis une lumière et je compris alors que j'étais morte, j'avançais vers la lumière en question mais au moment où j'allais y pénétrer je fus aspirée par la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux sur une femme que je n'avais jamais vue au paravent. Elle était gracieuse, belle, elle avait le peau très pâle et dure comme de la pierre mais pourtant très douce, et avait les yeux doré. Alors je compris la femme que j'avais face a moi était un vampire végétarien. Je retiens un hoquet de frayeur avant de me ressaisir.

-Qui êtes-vous? Dis-je d'une petite voix étranglée.

-Je m'appelle Maria et toi, qui es tu?

Sa voix était des plus mélodieuses qui m'est était donnée d'entendre.

-Bella, Bella Swan.

-Enchantée de te rencontrée Bella. Tu as un grand talent mais tu es terriblement faible en tant qu'humaine mais se serait trop risquer pour toi de devenir comme a moins que...

-Excusez-moi mais comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'aurais un grand talent si je devenais vampire? La coupai-je.

Elle parut choquée que je sache a quoi elle faisait référence mais se ressaisis.

-Et puis... je me fiches que ce soit dangereux pour moi je veux devenir u vampire criai-je presque.

-En es-tu sur?

-Oui, absolument très bien alors attend une minuter que je me concentre, me dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais à sa demande et pendant qu'elle se préparait pour effectuer ma transformation j'observais l'endroits ou j'étais. C'était une grotte sombre ou l'on entendait l'eau qui coulait des stalactites et tombait par terre.

-Bella, je suis prête mais toi l'es-tu? M'interpella Maria

-Oui

-Après tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière

-Je sais Edward me la déjà dit. J'ai fais mon choix et rien ne me fera changer d'avis!

-Qui est Edward?

-Mon ex-petit ami, répondis-je amère.

-Oh accord.

-Bon tu vas me transformée oui ou non?

-Oui, oui d'accord tu es prête?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Alors la brûlure commença, le feu se répandait en moi et me dévastait de l'intérieure comme un incendies brûle une maison qui a d'abord été arrosée par de l'alcool a brûler. Pendant plusieurs jour ma torture continua mais je ne dis rien je devais être forte même si au fond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie: mourir. Puis soudain le feu qui ne semblait pas près à disparaître se retira de mes doigts et ce concentrait sur mon coeur et continuât ainsi pendant deux jours entiers et enfin mon coeur cessa de battre. L'incendie c'était éteint et m'avais laissée en paix. J'ouvris les yeux et distingué maria avec une clarté nouvelle.

-Bonjour Maria.

Ma voix avait beaucoup changée pendant ma transformation elle était passée de la voix grave qui résonne comme une avalanche qui vous tombe dessus a la voix cristalline et soyeuse et qui faisait penser a une fée quand on l'entendait.

-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu?

-Je suis heureuse que ce soit fini j'avais tellement mal.

-Oui je m'en doute... Bella il faut que je dise quelque chose...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2**

-Bella si j'ai réussi a te sauvée c'est parce que je te surveillais. Et je te surveillée parce que... tu es... ma soeur.

Je restée bouche bée devant cette aveu. Comment cela était-il possible? J'avais toujours été fille unique!

-Je te dois des explications en fait avant de t'avoir Charlie et Renée ont une autre fille, moi, il n'habitaient pas ici a Forks mais a Paris, un jour notre maison a été cambriolée et on m'a enlevée. Plus exactement les Volturis m'ont enlevée ils ont attendu mes 20ans et m'on transformée je n'ai jamais au grand jamais été comme eux et je me suis enfuie a la première occasion dan l'espoir de retrouver Charlie et Renée, je suis donc retournée a Paris où l'on m'a apprit que Charlie et Renée avaient déménagé suite a leur cambriolage. D'après les voisins ils avaient emménager ici a Forks. Je me suis donc rendue dans cette ville ou il pleut en permanence et me suis mise a recherché nos parents mais je ne trouvais personne. Au fil des jours je perdais espoir que un jour une odeur très particulière m'a attiré jusque chez papa. Elle sentait si bon que j'eu du mal a me retenir de ne pas défoncer la porte d'entrée pour venir vider de son sang la personne a qui appartenait cette délicieuse odeur. Mais quand je suis arrivé en face de cher vous j'ai vu papa sortir avec toi et j'ai tout de suite compris, tu étais ma soeur. Quand je l'ai su je me suis juré de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive mais je n'avais pas prévus que tu attires autant les dangers. Au début quand j'ai vu comment ce vampire te regardais j'ai eu très peur ses yeux étaient noirs tellement il avait soif, l'envie qu'il avait de s'abreuver de ton sang était impulsive que j'ai été très étonnée de ne pas avoir du intervenir pour te sauver la vie. Puis tu as faillis être renversée par une voiture sous ma surveillance j'ai eu extrêmement peur pour toi. Mais le vampire qui désirait s'abreuver de ton sang ta sauvée. Ensuite il y a eu la fois ou tu te promenais seule alors que la nuit tombée a Port-Angeless et que a faillis te faire violée la aussi ce vampire t'a sauvée je me suis rendue compte que tu ne risquais plus rien tans qu'il serait là et j'ai décider d'aller voir comment allé Renée. Je l'observais de loin mais elle s'en est vite rendue compte et est venue me trouvé en me demandant pourquoi je la suivait partout mais dès que j'ai levé la tête vers elle, elle ma reconnue. J'ai vécue avec elle et Phil son nouveau mari pendant quelque mois. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour toi mais j'étais terriblement anxieuse. Je suis donc revenue a Forks mais je ne te retrouvais pas, je ne sentais plus ton odeur dans la ville. Je commencer a me poser des questions quand Charlie a reçus un coups de téléphone a peine avait-il raccroché qu'il se précipita a l'hôpital je le suivais de loin n'ayant rien compris a la situation. Ce n'est que quand il est arriva a destination je compris. J'avais senti ton odeur et je compris aussitôt que tu étais dans cet hôpital. A ce moment je me promis de ne plus jamais t'abandonner et de te surveiller 24 heures sur 24. Mais ce ne fut pas chose facile avec ce vampire qui ne te quittait plus il a du sentir mon odeur a plusieurs reprise car quand il n'était pas avec toi il scrutait les bois avec intensité. Puis un jour il t'a emmené dans les bois. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et là, j'ai assisté a toute la scène. J'étais déjà perdue dans mes pensées quand tu commenças à lui courir après. Je me suis dit que tu étais folle et que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais j'ai donc laisser un mot en imitant l'écriture de ce vampire dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Et puis voilà que tu te mets a fréquenté un jeune loup-garou. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il t'abandonne lui aussi. Et quand tu as sauté de cette fichue falaise je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai plongé pour te sauvé mais le loup-garou a lui aussi plonger pour te sauver pendant u moment j'ai voulus le laisser te sauver mais au dernier moment j'ai renoncé a te laisser entre les mains de celui qui t'a détruit la deuxième fois. Je me suis dis que si je te laisser avec lui sa se terminerait mal et que tu te remettrais en danger. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai sauvée.

-Maria? Si j'ai bien compris tu veiller sur moi depuis mon arrivée a Forks. Mais les Volturis n'ont-il pas essayé de te retrouvé?

-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ils ne m'ont pas retrouvée.

-Comment ce fait-il que ni Renée ni Charlie ne m'aient jamais parlé de toi? Et pourquoi Renée n'en a pas parlé à Charlie?

-Pour répondre a ta première question je pense que sa leur faisait trop de mal de parler de moi leur fille qu'il avaient perdu depuis des années. Et en ce qui est ta deuxième question Renée n'a pas prévenue Charlie car je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire.

-D'accord, euh... Maria?

-Oui?

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr, qui a-t-il?

-Eh bien je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider a retrouvé Edward.

-Ah, je veux bien essayer mais alors tu ne me quittes pas, d'accord?

-Oui mais pourquoi?

-Eh bien, premièrement parce que je me suis juré de te protéger tant que tu sera humaine et je ne voudrais pas que tu te nourrisses de sang d'être humain et deuxièmement parce que tu es ma soeur, j'aimerai apprendre a te connaître un peu mieux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-D'accord je comprend.

Un long silence s'installa et personne n'osait le rompre. Mais soudain Maria se leva.


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

-Où vas-tu?

-Si tu veux retrouver ton Edward il faudrait si mettre.

Je me levais moi aussi et esquissais un sourire qu'elle me le rendit.

-Bon allons-y par où commençons-nous a cherché?

-Il avait dis que lui et sa famille partaient pour L-A.

-Très bien allons-y

Nous partîmes pour Los Angeles et en chemin nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de nos vies. J'appris donc que ma soeur avait en réalité 25 ans. Quand nous arrivâmes a notre destination nous louâmes une voiture.

-Tu conduis? Moi je n'ai pas le permis. Me demanda ma soeur.

-Bien sûr mais comment cela ce fait-il? Quand on est un vampire on a tout le loisir d'étudier.

-Oui mais je veillé sur toi je te rappelle donc je n'aurai pas su étudier.

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Mais une question me frappa et je ne pu la retenir.

-As-tu un don particulier? Lui demandais-je

Elle parut très gainée par ma question.

-Et bien pas pour l'instant.

-Comment ça pas pour l'instant?

-Eh bien a vrai dire je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mon passer. Vois-tu, quand les Volturis m'on enlevée ils avaient une raison. Il y existe une prophétie qui dit que deux soeur partagerait une puissance immense qu'elles seule arriverait a contrôler et qu'elles libèreraient les vampires de ceux qui exercent un pouvoir non mériter sur le monde vampirique mais ces deux soeur n'auront de puissance qu'une fois toute deux transformée.

-Oui et? Demandai-je sans comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

_**"Bella les deux soeurs c'est nous et ceux qui exercent un pourvoir non mérité sur le monde vampirique ce sont eux il voulait me garder prisonnière pour que jamais je ne soit transformée"**_

Je ne compris pas ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais entendue la voix de ma soeur mais elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche quand a ce qu'elle m'avait dis, je n'arrivait pas a le croire.

_**"C'est pourtant vrai Bella mais Aro ne supportait pas de faire un tel gâchis il m'a transformée le jour de mes 20 ans et nos pouvoirs sont seulement en train de se développer"**_

-Comment fais-tu ça? Demandais-je a voix haute.

-C'est un lien dont nous somme munie j'entend toutes tes pensée et toi tu entends les miennes.

_**"D'accord je comprend maintenant"**_

Soudain j'arrêtais net la voiture je venais de voir Esmée, Alice et Rosalie elles étaient en train de faire les boutiques. Elles souriaient, riaient, s'amusaient, je ne leurs manqué même pas. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de moi, personne n'avait besoin de moi.

-Non c'est faux Bella ne pense plus jamais ça! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille?

-Ce n'est rien d'autre que la strict vérité je suis et j'ai toujours été inutile! Toute ma vie je n'ai fait qu'encombrer, je n'ai fait que utiliser de l'espace. Je suis minable. Et pas la peine de nier.

Après avoir dis cela j'éclater en pleur, mais des pleurs sans larmes. Ma soeur me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Quand je me fus calmée les filles avaient disparurent mais avaient laissée une odeur toute fraîche derrière elles. Je suivis donc cette trace jusque dans la forêt. A ce moment je garais la voiture et décidais de continuer a pieds. L'odeur nous menas a une villa blanche avec la façade en verre comme celle de Forks. J'allais m'approchée mais un couple sortit de la villa j'entraînait alors ma soeur avec moi dans la forêt pour mieux observer le couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward était sorti de la villa et une jeune femme l'accompagnait. Ils se tenaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Soudain la femme se tourna vers Edward et l'embrassa au début il fut très surpris puis il répondit à son baiser. Ils échangèrent un baiser long et passionné mais soudain le femme se raidit elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward et fila.

J'étais sous le choc je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Ma sœur me laissa seule le temps que je digère ce que je venais de voir. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand un raclement de gorge m'en sortit. Je sursautais surprise et fis volte-face. C'était la jeune femme qui avait embrassé Edward.

**-Que voulez-vous ?** me demanda-t-elle agressivement.

**-Ça ne vous regarde pas,** lui répondis-je sèchement.

**-Bella ?** c'était ma sœur elle venait d'arriver.

**-Maria, c'est bon partons.**

**-Mais...**

**-Maintenant !**

**-D'accord.**

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que nous étions parties ma sœur et moi.

**-Explique-moi ce qui ce passe ?!** s'énerva-t-elle.

**-Je ne veux pas qu'Edward sache que je suis ici et encore moins que j'ai été transformée. Il ne reconnaîtra pas mon odeur puisqu'il ne m'a jamais croisé depuis que je suis un vampire et ne se doutera pas que c'est moi car il me croit toujours humaine je vais juste le surveiller sans me faire repérer et si je constate qu'il est assez heureux avec cette fille je m'effacerai à jamais de sa vie et essayerai de refaire la mienne avec un autre homme, en solitaire ou avec toi.**

**-Très bien je comprends maintenant et tu voulais partir au plus vite car Edward arrivait et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te voie.**

**-C'est bien ça.**

**-Bon d'accord.**

Cela faisait à présent 2 semaine que nous surveillons Edward nuit et jour et nous allions abandonné. Mais Alice eut une vison en cet instant précis. Nous écoutâmes très attentivement la maison pour savoir quelle vison elle avait eu.

**-Carlisle peux-tu appeler tout le monde s'il te plaît ?**

**-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai eu une vision et j'aimerai que toute la famille soit au courant.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Bien tout le monde est ici donc je dois vous annoncer que...**

**-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward se mit à crier.

**-Si malheureusement c'est bien vrai Edward.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ici ?**

**-Eh bien Rosalie, Bella est... morte**

Elle eut du mal a finir sa phrase ce qui était très inhabituel chez les vampires.

**-Puisque nous... avons une grosse part de responsabilité dans son suicide je propose d'aller à son enterrement.**

**-Quoi ?!** dirent Edward et Carlisle.

**-Elle s'est suicidée ?** demanda Esmée.

**-Mais pourquoi ?** demandèrent Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper en même temps.

**-Et en quoi avons-nous une part de responsabilité dans son suicide ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Alice, **demanda Tanya.

Tout le monde parlait en même temps mais lorsque Tanya posa sa question tout le monde se tut.

**-Tu n'es pas au courant mais Bella était l'ex d'Edward. Il l'a quittée pour sa sécurité il y a environ 6 mois...**

**-QUOI?!**

Je n'avais pu retenir ce cri d'exclamation. Il ne m'avait pas quittée pour ma sécurité mais parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus.


	5. chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il n'y eut plus un bruit. Mais soudain tous se retrouvèrent dehors. Je me sauvais aussitôt. J'avais été idiote de crier comme cela mais je n'avais pas su m'en empêcher. Ils cherchèrent tous d'où venaient ce cri mais n'avancèrent point et finirent par arrêter les recherches.

**-Alice je suis d'accord avec toi,** lança Carlisle de but en blanc,** nous avons une assez grosse part d'implication dans son suicide pour aller à l'enterrement. Nous partirons demain matin à l'aube...** Je n'écoutait plus et partis rejoindre ma sœur à l'hôtel.

**-Alors des nouvelles ?**

**-Oui ils partent demain matin pour Forks. Ils vont à mon enterrement.**

**-Bien nous partirons aussi.**

**-D'accord commençons à faire nos valise.**

Le lendemain matin nos valises étaient prêtes et la note de l'hôtel payée. Ma sœur avait beaucoup travaillé avant de me retrouver elle était donc très riche.

**-On prend l'avion ?** lui demandai-je alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'aéroport.

**-Oui de un ça ira plus vite, de deux on les aura plus facilement sous surveillance et de trois je n'ai pas envie de courir.**

**-Ok ça me va.**

Nous prîmes nos billets et montâmes dans l'avion que devait prendre les Cullen.

Quand nous fûmes à bort de l'appareil nous nous installâmes assez près de ceux-ci. Bizarrement Tanya n'était pas du voyage et je me demandais pourquoi. Je pris donc mon courage deux main et allais demander à Edward si la place était libre.

**-Il y a quelqu'un ?** demandai-je comme si je ne le connaissais pas.

**-Non la place est libre.**

**-Ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'assois là ?**

**-Bien sûr que non cet avion est public on peut s'asseoir où l'on veut.**

**-D'accord, merci,** murmurai-je

Je m'assieds donc mais avant je pris mon ordinateur portable pour passer pour normal et pour m'empêcher de le dévisager. Je faisais comme toute personne humaine me connectais sur MSN, aller sur Youtube,... bref je faisais tout pour faire passer le temps. Quand l'appareil atterrit j'avais déjà rangé mon ordinateur et me dirigeais vers la sortie quand j'entendis une conversation intéressante, je m'arrêtais donc et fis mine d'attendre ma sœur.

**-La fille qui était assise à côté de toi, j'ai senti ses sentiments et elle ressent de l'amour pour toi tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?** murmurait Jasper à Edward.

Je prêtais une oreille plus attentive à ce qu'ils se disaient. Avais-je été démasquée à cause de mes sentiments ? Se doutaient-ils de quelque chose ?

**-Jasper je te signale que ça arrive avec toutes les humaines...**

**-Oui mais tu n'a pas sentit sont odeur ? Ce n'est pas une humaine c'est un vampire !**

Ma sœur faisait mine de dormir j'allais donc la réveiller.

**-Hum ?**

**-Maria, on est arrivée.**

**-Laisse-moi dormir,** me disait-elle.

**-Non tu auras tout le temps de dormir à l'hôtel !**

_**"Tu rigoles j'espère ? On ne va pas dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit ! J'ai acheté une maison que crois-tu ? Il fallait bien que j'ai une adresse pour que l'on m'envoie mes chèque !"**_

_**"Ah bon je ne savais pas."**_

Je soupirais faussement exaspérée.

**-Bon maintenant debout.**

Elle se leva un peu trop vite pour une humaine malheureusement.

Jasper allait nous aborder mais Alice débarqua dans l'avions, le prit par le bras elle allait faire de même avec Edwardquand elle croisa mon regard je me détournais rapidement et partis avec ma sœur. Malheureusement le reste de la famille était dehors et attendait Alice et les garçons. Quand ils me virent ils ouvrirent la bouche mais la refermèrent après quelques secondes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut ! Voilà, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une fiction parmi tant d'autre, mais bon, voilà quoi, c'est la mienne… Donc, en bref_

_MERCI de suivre ma fiction !!!_

**Chapitre 6**

Je me dépêchais avec ma sœur d'aller louer une voiture. Ensuite elle me donna l'adresse pour aller chez elle et le chemin a emprunter pour s'y rendre. Quand nous y arrivâmes je restai bouche bée la villa était immense. Je la visitai et rangeai mes affaires.

**-Maria ?**

**-Oui Bella, qui a-t-il ?**

**-Je vais révéler à Edward qui je suis après l'enterrement.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-J'en ai marre de rester dans l'anonymat et de me cacher à tout bout de champ et aussi il me doit des explications.**

**-D'accord,** me répondit-elle après une brève hésitation.

**-Mais des explications sur quoi ?**

Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. C'est alors que je remarqué l'heure.

**-Oh mon dieu on va être en retard !**

**-Je ne vais pas à l'enterrement.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et courus jusqu'au l'endroit où devait avoir lieu l'enterrement. Je me cachais dans les bois pour que les humains ne voient pas car pour les vampires c'était peine perdue qu'ils me voient ou non ils sentiraient mon odeur. Quand j'arrivais toute la famille Cullen était présente sauf Edward. Où était-il ? Cette question resta en suspend dans ma tête à ce moment précis Alice disparut. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser de question que l'on m'avait attraper par derrière lié les mains dans le dos et plaquer contre un arbre. Tout les Cullen qui était présent a l'enterrement se retrouvaient autour de moi.

**-Qui es-tu ?** me lança Emmett.

**-Bonjour Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice. Où est Edward ?**

**-Comment nous connais-tu ?** lancèrent Esmée, Rosalie et Jasper.

**-Qui es-tu ?** répéta le géant qui raffermit sa prise sur mes bras.

**-Il est partit chez les Volturi, il va leurs demander de mourir, il ne veux plus vivre dans un monde où Belle n'existe plus,** lança Alice pour répondre à ma question.

**-Bella ?** me demanda Carlisle,** c'est bien toi ?**

**-Bella ?** crièrent les autres en chœur.

**-Oui Carlisle c'est bien moi.**

**-Comment est-ce possible ?**

**-C'est ton enterrement ce n'est pas possible !**

Pendant que les autres se disputaient sur ce qui était vrai ou pas je m'enfuis à toute jambe. Je pris mon portable et appelais ma sœur.

**-Allo Maria ? S'il te plaît prends-moi un billet d'avion pour l'Italie.**

**-D'accord mais pourquoi ?**

**-Il faut que j'y aille c'est important.**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je raccrochais. Lorsque j'arrivai à la villa ma sœur avait déjà fait mes valises, je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et pris le billet d'avion qu'elle me tendait.

**-Sois prudente s'il t'arrive quelque chose...**

**-Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas Maria.**

**-D'accord mais fais attention à toi.**

**-Oui je te le promets.**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue puis partis pour ne pas rater mon vol. Quand je prenais place dans l'avion, un steward vint me demandait mon billet, je le lui tendis en lui souriant de toutes mes dents et il partit. Mais en manquant à plusieurs reprise de tomber, j'eus beaucoup de mal à étouffer mon fou rire et je pense que certains passagers s'en sont rendus compte. En fin l'avion décolla et j'imaginais tous les plans possibles pour sauver Edward.

_Je voudrais remercier aussi, et surtout Galswinthe, qui corrige mes chapitres avant que je ne les postes… MERCI_

_La suite dans pas longtemps normalement, elle est déjà écrite depuis très longtemps… Je posterais plus ou moins les chapitres dans mes deux fic's en même temps._

_Bisoux_

_Mag_


	7. Chaptre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Quand soudain mon téléphone sonna et je vis que ce n'était pas Maria je faillis ignorer cet appel mais je reconnus le numéro.

**-Allô ?**

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui c'est bien moi Alice qui a-t-il ?**

**-Je voudrais te poser quelque question.**

**-Eh bien vas-y.**

**-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu que tu étais toujours en vie ?**

**-Parce que de un je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez je vous espionnais en cachette avec Maria pour voir si Edward était heureux et si je constatais qu'il était assez heureux avec cette Tanya j'aurai quitter sa vie à jamais et vous n'auriez plus jamais entendu parler de moi. Et de deux, je comptais vous le dire à tous mais après l'enterrement mais vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi pour le découvrir.**

**-Mais alors le cri d'exclamation que nous avons entendu, quand nous donnions une explication à Tanya sur qui tu étais, c'était toi ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Pourquoi un tel cri ?**

**-Parce qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné pour ma sécurité mais parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus !**

**-Bella non. Tout ce qu'il t'a dit dans la forêt ce jour là il ne le pensait pas. Il t'a toujours aimé et il ne cessera jamais.**

**-Alors pourquoi l'ai-je vu entrain d'embrasser cette Tanya ?**

**-Quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait embrassé...**

**-Bon Alice je ne vais pas parler de ça plus longtemps, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour sauver Edward !**

**-Il est allé trouver les Volturi je crois qu'il est trop tard, Bella...**

**-Non il n'est pas trop tard !**

**-Bon si tu le dis... Rends-toi à Volterra et trouve le moyens d'entrer dans le château qui si trouve.**

**-D'accord. Alice ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-S'il te plaît, s'il m'arrive quoi que soi dit... dit à ma sœur que je l'aime et que je suis désolée.**

**-D'accord Bella, mais sache une chose tu nous as terriblement manqué ces derniers mois et je te considère comme ma sœur.**

**-Moi aussi Alice,** j'eus du de mal à articuler convenablement cette phrase tant ma gorge était serrée.

**-Je dois te laisser Alice, je viens d'atterrir. Au revoir.**

**-Au revoir Bella, ma chère sœur.**

Je coupais la communication et descendis de l'appareil. J'étais à Volterra la ville que ma sœur avait fui 5 années au paravent. Je trouvais le château sans trop de mal. Lorsque je frappais à la porte pour entrer je me tordis de douleur.


	8. Chaptre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Une petite femme blonde s'approcha de moi et la douleur s'intensifia.

**-Jane, cesse d'embêter ce jeune vampire.**

**-Mais Alec...**

**-Jane !**

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et la douleur s'arrêta aussitôt. Je me levai d'un bon, mais comment cela était-il possible ?

**-Jane a du mal à se contrôler excusez la mais c'est très rare que l'on nous rende visite vous savez.**

J'acquiesçais sans rien dire.

**-Venez nous allons vous faire visiter le château...**

**-Non merci je souhaite juste rencontrer Aro.**

**-Bien,** me répondit le dénommer Alec surprit par ma demande et ma franchise.

Nous entrâmes dons dans gigantesque château. À peine avais-je fait un pas que je sentis son odeur.

**-Tout compte fait, si ça ne vous dérange pas je préférais faire la visite seule.**

Ils parurent hésiter mais acquiescèrent sans rien ajouter. Dès qu'ils eurent formulé leur permission je fonçais. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte j'allais le retrouver j'en étais sûre. J'arrivais alors devant une immense porte il était là, j'en étais sûre. Au moment où j'allais entrer ma sœur se matérialisa devant moi.

**-Comment as-tu fait ?** lui demandai-je surprise.

**-Je me suis téléportée, Bella si tu pousses cette porte tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.**

**-Mais je suis sûre qu'il est là Maria j'en suis sûre.**

**-Bon, d'accord mais alors je t'accompagne.**

Je hochais la tête, ça me rassurait que ma sœur soit là à mes côtés et que je ne sois plus seule pour affronter les Volturi car je n'en avais rien dit à personne mais j'avais peur d'eux. Nous étions décidées, nous allions ouvrir cette porte et prendre le risque de ne plus jamais en ressortir. J'ouvris cette porte et découvris Edward, son corps était démembré s'en était trop toute la colère qui reposa en moi explosa.

**-ARRÊTEZ !** hurlai-je et là tout le monde s'arrêta.

J'étais tellement en colère que j'aurais souhaité que tous ces Volturi que je les connaisse ou pas qu'ils aient failli tuer ma sœur ou pas je n'en avais rien à faire tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'ils meurent tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et soudain tout le monde sauf ma sœur s'écroula. Je la regardais choquée. Et puis soudain ce fut le noir total.


	9. Chaptre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV Maria**

Bella venait de s'évanouir et je n'allais pas tarder à la suivre je rassemblais donc le peu de concentration qu'il me restait et nous téléportais moi, ma sœur et le corps d'Edward dans ma villa où nous attendaient tous les Cullen. À peine étions-nous arrivés que je ne tenais plus et m'écroulais par terre.

**PVD Bella**

Je ne me souvenais plus de rien après avoir poussé cette porte, que s'était-il passé ? Edward allait-il bien ? Avais-je réussi à le sauver ? Et ma sœur, où était-elle ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je n'y trouvais aucunes réponses. Mais j'entendis des pas approcher je me tendis et devenais invisible je n'en croyais pas mes yeux mais c'était bien vrai on ne me voyait plus même moi je ne me voyais plus. La porte s'entrouvrit et laissa passer la tête d'Edward, j'avais donc réussi, je l'avais sauvé ! Il fixa le lit d'un air étonné puis affolé.

**-Carlisle !**

**-Oui ? Qui a-t-il Edward ?**

**-Elle n'est pas là tu es sûr que c'est la bonne chambre ?**

**-Oui, oui j'en suis certain. Attend, je finis d'ausculter sa sœur et j'arrive.**

**-D'accord.**

J'entendis le médecin ranger ses affaires et se précipiter dans ma direction.

**-Que ce passe-t-il ici ?**

Quand il arriva il retint un hoquet d'étonnement et moi pendant ce temps j'étais toujours invisible. Soudain ma sœur apparut dans la chambre.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?** demanda-t-elle au médecin.

**-Mais Maria, Bella n'est plus là !**

**-Oh j'ai compris elle vient de découvrir un autre pouvoir et ne sais pas comment l'arrêter heureusement que ses pouvoirs ne font pas effet sur moi car sinon je croirais la même chose.**

_**"Bella imagine-toi redevenir visible et penses-y très fort."**_

_**"Tu es sûre Maria je n'ai pas envie de redevenir visible maintenant."**_

_**"Pourquoi ?"**_

_**"Je veux rester invisible et observer leur comportement s'il te plaît ne leur dit rien"**_

_**"D'accord"**_

**-Elle n'arrive pas à redevenir visible.**

**-D'accord...**

Je les laissais continuer leur conversation et me dirigeais en bas. C'est là que je fus très étonnée. Je vis Rosalie en train de pleurer. Sans larme bien sûr.

**-J'espère que Bella va vite se réveiller.**

**-Oui moi aussi,** répondit Alice tout en reniflant.

**-Allons... les filles... elle va s'en sortir… ne vous inquiéter pas,** c'était Esmée qui avait parlé. Elle avait eu du mal à dire sa phrase tant elle sanglotait.

Puis Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent.

**-Que se passe-t-il ici ?** demanda Emmett en voyant les filles si tristes.

**-Oui qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ?**

**-Bella et Maria sont revenues de Volterra avec moi mais Bella était inconsciente et Maria s'est évanouie dès qu'elle est rentrée à la villa. Maria s'est réveillée. Elles m'ont retrouvé alors que j'allais être brûlé, elles ont ramené mon corps et Carlisle m'a reconstitué.**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Et Bella ? Elle va bien ?**

**-Comment cela est-il possible ? Nous sommes des vampires ne pouvons pas être inconscient !**

**-Je sais Jasper mais Bella n'est pas comme les autres vampires. Et elle s'est réveillée mais est devenue invisible et n'arrive pas à redevenir visible.**

**-Bella s'est réveillée ?** demanda Esmée.

**-Elle va bien ?** demanda Alice.

**-Où est elle ?** demanda Rosalie.

**-Elle est en haut...**

**-Non je suis ici,** répondis-je.

Tout en parlant j'étais redevenue visible.

**-Bella !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade blanche et noir me sauta dessus.


	10. Chaptre 10

**-Doucement Alice, sinon je redeviens invisible et vous ne me reverrez plus.**

Elle s'arrêta tout de suite de gesticuler.

**-Bonjour,** dis-je en m'adressant à tout le monde.

**-Bella ?** c'était Edward qui venait de parler.** C'est bien toi ?**

**-Oui Edward,** lui répondis-je froidement.

**-Rosalie, Esmée, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?** demandai-je ne constatant qu'elles pleuraient encore.

**-Après tout ce que l'on t'a fait subir, tu ne nous pardonneras jamais,** me répondit Esmée.

J'étais horrifiée qu'elle puisse envisager que je leur en voulais.

**-Esmée voyons c'est faux je ne vous en ai jamais voulu,** dis-je fixant Edward.

Personne ne s'en rendit compte à part ma sœur, d'ailleurs quand sa voix résonna dans ma tête je n'en fus pas étonnée.

_**"Bella il faut lui pardonner. Tu ne lui en voudras pas éternellement."**_

_**"Tu as raison mais je lui en voudrais tant que j'en aurais la force même si je sais que ce combat est perdu d'avance."**_

_**"D'accord tu as fait ton choix petite sœur maintenant ne parlons plus de ça car Edward essaye de pénétrer dans nos pensées et que je n'arriverai pas à tenir très longtemps il ne peut lire dans nos pensées que lorsque nous communiquons télépathiquement."**_

_**"OK."**_

Elle était la seule qui savait que la seule personne a qui j'en voulais, c'était Edward, Edward que j'avais sauvé des Volturi pour lui en vouloir le plus longtemps possible.

En parlant d'Edward, celui-ci avait compris que je ne lui avais pas encore pardonné. Il partit donc. Nous avions repris les cours, nous passions pour des enfants qui venaient d'être adoptés et nous avions déménagé à Paris la ville natale de Maria. On en dit aussi que c'est la ville de l'amour. Je suis consciente que mes parents, mes frères et sœurs et surtout Edward veulent que je pardonne à ce dernier et que nous formions de nouveaux un couple. Nous avions tous recommencé l'école Maria et moi ne nous quittions plus et avions les mêmes cours tout au long de la journée. Edward avait demandé pour modifier à plusieurs reprises son horaire et partager plus de cours avec moi. Alice s'était chargée de me présenter comme il se doit les Denali. Leur chef Tanya ne m'avait pas reconnue et j'en étais heureuse. Dans leur clan il y avait aussi Irina et Kate ses deux sœurs il y avait également un couple : Carmen et Eleazar. Et enfin pour finir il y avait leur jeune recrue : Benoît. Je savais qu'il plaisait beaucoup à ma sœur et j'essayais de les laisser seuls tous les deux le plus souvent possible mais elle trouvait toujours un prétexte pour me rejoindre le plus vite possible. Les Denali faisaient désormais partie de ma famille je les considérais tous comme mes cousins et cousines. Tous ou presque, je n'arrivais pas à m'entendre avec Tanya qui était éperdument amoureuse d'Edward. Les Denali avaient repris les cours avec nous. Je n'avais pas totalement pardonner à Edward ce qu'il m'avait fait mais j'acceptais maintenant que nous soyons amis et simplement amis rien de plus. Il l'avait compris et il était très déçus mais "c'est mieux que rien, un jour je regagnerai ta confiance je te le promets" disait-il.


	11. Chaptre 11

**Chapitre11**

Un jour, je me rendais en cours accompagnée par Edward et ma sœur quand un garçons vint m'aborder.

**-Salut, euh... Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Oui bien sûr.**

**-Euh bien en fait je me demandais si tu voudrais bien...**

Il fut interrompu par Edward qui grognait.

**-Euh si tu voulais sortir avec moi,** termina-t-il avec une petite voix.

**-Ah, non désolée.**

**-Ce n'est rien je m'y attendais.**

Et il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

**-Edward recommence encore une fois et tu vas le regretter !**

Je partis en le laissant en plan mais il me rattrapa me pris par le bras.

**-Edward laisse-moi !**

Je me dégageais de sa prise et m'éloignai en direction de mon cour d'anglais accompagnée de ma sœur. Le cours d'anglais se passa très vite. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon cours de géographie quand un garçon m'aborda.

**-Bonjour, excusez-moi mais pourriez vous me dire par où est la sale 6 le cours de géographie ?**

_Hum il est plutôt mignon je dois dire,_ pensai-je.

_**"Et Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais de lui, qui essaye de regagner ta confiance ?"**_

_**"Je n'ai rien dit de mal, juste que je le trouvais mignon."**_

Il se raclât la gorge ce qui me sortit de mes pensée.

**-Oui bien sûr c'est là que je vais suis moi.**

**-D'accord, je m'appelle Brad et toi ?**

**-Je m'appelle Bella. Enchantée de te rencontré.**

**-Moi de même.**

Nous arrivâmes au cours de géographie ma sœur était déjà installée à côté de Benoît. Je savais que c'était pour me forcer à m'asseoir à côté d'Edward mais elle se fit devancer.

**-Tu t'assoies avec moi ?** me demanda Brad, je regardais ma sœur d'un œil malicieux.

**-Avec plaisir.**

Je vis Edward baisser la tête mais après ce qui s'était passer ce matin il ne devait pas s'attendre à grand chose de ma part.

Le prof entra et commença son cours. Quand la fin du cours sonna je décidais de ne pas trop faire souffrir Edward.

**-Je ne vais pas rester avec toi maintenant car je vais manger avec mes frères et sœurs.**

**-OK mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour rattraper mon retard en géo tu pourrais m'aider ?**

**-Oui c'est d'accord tu finis par quoi ?**

**-Math et toi? **

**-Histoire le local juste à côté je t'attendrais à la fin des cours OK ?**

**-OK.**

**-À tantôt.**

Je rejoignis ma table habituelle et n'eus même pas le temps de m'asseoir qu'ils me bombardèrent de question.

**-Il y a quelque chose entre cet humain et toi ?**

**-Non c'est juste un ami.**

**-Mais tu vas le voir à la fin cours ?**

**-Oui pour l'aider à rattraper son retard en géo.**

**-C'est hors de question !** intervint Edward.

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te regarde,** lui répondis-je.

Il ne répondit pas à cela. Se contentant de se taire jusqu'à la fin du repas. Lorsque je me levais et partis en direction de mon prochain cours ma sœur et Edward se levèrent.

**-Où vas-tu?** me demandèrent-ils en même temps.

**-En cours, est-ce que j'ai besoin de votre permissions ?**

Edward resta interdit devant ma réplique et ma sœur plus vive que lui me répondit.

**-Non ça va.**

_**"Je croyais te connaître mais j'avais tout faux Bella"**_ rajouta-t-elle en pensée ça me déchirait le cœur qu'elle puisse penser ça.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre12**

J'allais donc en cours seule. L'après midi passa encore plus vite que le matin avant de partir avec Brad pour l'aider, je m'arrêtais devant la classe d'Edward je voulais lui parler.

**-Vas-y j'arrive,** lançai-je à Brad, il acquiesça et partit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit je scrutais sa classe à sa recherche mais ne le voyant pas j'allais voir son professeur.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella.**

**-Ah vous êtes venue chercher les devoirs de votre frère c'est bien ça ?**

**-Euh... oui.**

**-Tenez, les voilà et souhaitez-lui un bon rétablissement.**

**-D'accord.**

Je sortis de la classe et allais rejoindre Brad.

**-Allons-y.**

**-Ok.**

Nous allâmes chez lui et passâmes tout le reste de l'après midi à travailler. Au moment où je devais partir, il m'embrassa s'en prévenir. Je le repoussais tout de suite, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait.

**-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête !**

**-Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?**

**-Non jamais de la vie je ne sortirai avec toi ! Et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider !**

Je repartis en claquant la porte à peine fus-je sortie que je commençais à courir à vitesse vampirique. Quand j'arrivais chez moi je n'étais plus moi-même. Je ne parlais à personne et fonçais dans la chambre que je partageais avec ma sœur.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ?** me demanda-t-elle après que j'eus claqué la porte.

**-Brad m'a embrassé alors que j'allais partir...**

**-Quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Bella tu me déçois beaucoup et tu as pensé à Edward qui t'aime depuis que vous vous êtes rencontré ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?**

**-Je ne voulais pas Maria, j'allais partir quand il m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé !**

**-Je vois d'accord. Ça va mieux ?**

**-Oui il faut que j'aille donner ses devoirs à Edward. Je crois qu'il est pardonné mais s'il ne veut plus de moi je comprendrai. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.**

**-Il sera très heureux de t'entendre dire ça j'en suis certaine. Vas-y.**

Je sortis donc de la chambre et me dirigeais vers celle d'Edward. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappais.

**-Entrez.**

J'ouvris la porte et vis Edward en train de faire ses valises.

**-Que fais-tu ?**

**-Oh Bella, eh bien je fais mes valises comme tu peux le voir je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Si je reste je vais te voir encore tous les jours qui vont suivre et chaque jour je me rappellerai que je t'ai perdu à jamais.**

**-Non c'est faux !**

**-Alors pourquoi Alice a-t-elle eu une vision où elle te voyait entrain d'embrasser ce Brad ?**

**-Quoi ? Et que devrais-je dire, moi qui t'ai vu embrasser Tanya sous mes yeux alors que tu disais n'avoir aimer que moi ? Et puis il m'a pris par surprise, il m'a embrassé alors que j'allais revenir ici et je l'ai repoussé !**

**-Et pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé ?**

**-Parce que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime.**

**-Et qui est-ce ?**

**-À ton avis !**

**-Je ne vois pas Bella,** s'impatienta-t-il.

**-Toi, c'est toi que j'aime Edward et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte.**

Il resta bouche bée devant ce que je venais de lui dire. Comme si c'était un miracle.

Vu qu'il ne réagissait pas, je repris la parole.

**-Mais je t'ai tellement fait attendre et souffrir que je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus de moi je te laisse décider. Ah oui voilà tes devoirs j'étais venue te voir à la sortie de mon dernier cours mais tu n'étais pas là et le prof m'a donné tes devoirs. Je te laisse,** j'allais partir mais juste avant que je n'ouvre la porte il m'attrapa par le bras et m'embrassa.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre13**

Je lui rendis son baisé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps !

**-Je t'aime,** lui murmurai-je.

En réponse il redoubla ses baisers. Tout se passait bien nous étions heureux et surtout ensemble. Le lendemain matin, lorsque nous descendîmes au salon tout le monde nous regardait. Certains avec étonnement, d'autre avec bienveillance et d'autre avec jalousie. Tanya n'était pas très heureuse qu'Edward et moi nous soyons remis ensemble.

Les jours passaient et nous étions heureux Edward et moi. Mais un jour une question ma frappa. Nous étions avec Alice et Jasper qui parlaient ensemble.

**-Edward, je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Oui mon ange tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander.**

**-Je me demandais, tu dis n'avoir jamais aimer que moi, mais pendant que je t'observais, je t'ai vu...**

**-Oui ?** me demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

**-Je t'ai vu embrasser Tanya.**

**-Ah,** me dit-il soudain très embarrasser.

**-Je me demandais... comment ça ****s****e fait ?**

**-Eh bien... je te le dirais plus tard mon amour dans notre chambre.**

**-De quoi parlez-vous ?** nous demanda Kate.

**-De rien de particulier.**

**-Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas ****à**** voir la tête que vous faites.**

**-Il parlaient du baiser que Tanya et Edward ont échang****é**** et du fait qu'Edward di****t**** n'avoir aimer que Bella et de n'avoir jamais cess****é**** de l'aimer.**

**-Ah...** dis Kate comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

**-On m'appelle ?** intervint Tanya.

**-Euh non on parlai****t**** juste.**

**-****Bizarre**** j'aurais juré entendre quelqu'un prononcé mon nom.**

**-Oui j'ai bien entendu vous parliez au sujet de Tanya, d'...** Irina fut interrompue par Kate qui lui envoya une décharge électrique.

**-A****ï****e, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?** demanda Irina à Kate.

**-Qui ça, moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fai****t****,** répondit-elle l'air de rien.

Elle continuèrent leur dispute en s'éloignant.

**-Alors vous parliez de moi ?** reprit Tanya.

**-Non,** répondit Edward.

**-Edward Irina vient de dire le contraire.**

**-Bon d'accord c'est vrai on parlait de toi mais c'est personnel !** dis-je.

**-Oh, toi la ferme compris ? Tu ne vas pas commencer à me donner des leçons !** répondit Tanya.

**-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !** cria Edward.

**-Bon d'accord mais di****s****-moi un peu comment tu arrives ****à**** supporter cette pétasse ?**

Moi je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ses insultes de gamine, mais il sembla le prendre autrement...


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Edward ne savait plus se contrôler et si Jasper n'avait pas pressenti son acte je pense que l'on aurait pu dire adieu à Tanya. Je me levais et allais aider mon frère à le calmer histoire d'éviter un accident. Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

**-Ben quoi ? Je n'aime peut-être pas Tanya mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver des sentiments ! J'ai un cœur vous savez ! Et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'Edward commette un acte qu'il regrettera plus tard !**

Edward se calma d'un coup.

**-Euh… d'accord on va te le dire. Viens avec nous dans notre chambre...**

**-Non, non, non. On veut savoir aussi !** dit Alice.

**-D'accord. Bon on parlait du baiser que nous avions…**

Un éclat de malice alluma alors les yeux de Tanya et sans prévenir elle embrassa Edward. Quand le baiser fut fini je m'attendais à ce qu'il la repousse mais il voulut prolonger le baiser. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Edward m'a-t-il fait ça à moi ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je devais partir et vite. Je prévins Maria par télépathie et me mis à courir.

_**« Maria, il faut que je parte mais quoi qu'il arrive ne t'inquiète pas.»**_

_**« D'accord mais vas chez Renée elle sait pour les vampires et je serai plus tranquille si je te sais en sécurité chez elle. »**_

_**« OK. »**_

Je courais plus vite que mon ombre quand je sentis que quelqu'un me suivait : Edward. J'accélérais ne voulant pas qu'il me rattrape. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Je courais donc en direction de la Floride, plus précisément Jacksonville où habitait ma mère. Mais quand j'arrivais devant la maison, j'eus une surprise, la maison était en vente. Pourquoi ? Peut-être que les voisins le sauraient. J'allais frapper à leur porte et une petite femme brune me répondit.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi la maison d'à côté est à vendre ?**

**-Eh bien jeune demoiselle, Renée qui habitait à côté est morte d'un accident de voiture en retournant à son hôtel à Forks après l'enterrement de sa fille.**

**-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne l'ai pas vue ! Et je suis sa fille Bella.**

**- Ah bon alors ça doit être leur autre fille, Maria. Mais vous ne saviez pas ?**

**-Non.**

**-Il faut que vous sachiez que Renée avait eu une fille il y a peu elle est à l'orphelinat de Forks. À moins que quelqu'un ne l'ait déjà adopté ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas cette petite Isabelle est tellement mignonne, vous devriez aller la chercher, elle vous revient de droit.**

**-D'accord quel est le nom de l'orphelinat ?**

**-Les colombes de saint-père je crois.**

**-D'accord j'y vais tout de suite merci.**

Je ne la laissai même pas répondre que je partais.

_**« Maria ? Tu peux me téléporter à Forks s'il te plaît ? Renée est morte et sa fille est placée sous ma garde. »**_

_**« D'accord »**_

Et en un battement de cil je me retrouvais à Forks. Devant l'orphelinat. Je poussais les portes. Une sœur vint à ma rencontre.

**-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Bonjour je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est morte dans un accident et que sa fille est normalement sous ma garde je viens la chercher.**

**-Très bien, quel est son nom ?**

**-Isabelle.**

**-Bien. Je vais la chercher.**

Elle revint quelque minute plus tard, un petit ange dans les bras.

**-Tenez voilà votre sœur Isabelle Marie Swan,** murmura-t-elle la voilà, **prenez en soin.**

**- Oui bien sûr merci.**

_**« Maria ? »**_

_**« Oui. »**_

_**« Est-ce que je pourrais habiter dans ta villa ? Je n'ai pas de maison et avec la petite… »**_

_**« Je suis désolée mais il ne vaut mieux pas si tu ne veux pas que les Cullen te retrouve. Mais je peux te prêter de l'argent si tu veux, je t'offre une maison. »**_

_**« D'accord, merci beaucoup mais n'en dis rien aux autres. »**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas ils n'en sauront rien. »**_

_**« Merci. »**_

Je partis donc dans une agence immobilière et eu la surprise…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre15**

…D'y voir Maria.

**-Je viens avec toi,** me dit-elle.

**-O****K****.**

**-Qui est ce petit ange dans tes bras ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-C'est Isabelle****.**** Et son deuxième nom est Marie.**

**-Qu'elle est mignonne !**

**-Oui n'****est-ce**** pas!**

**-Bon, on va l'acheter cette maison ?**

**-O****K****.**

Nous entrâmes dans l'agence.

**-Je peux vous, aider ?** nous demanda quelqu'un.

**-Oui je voudrais acheter une maison ****avec**** 3 chambres,** dis-je.

**-Très bien. Suivez-moi.**

Nous entrâmes dans un petit bureau surchauffé.

**-Nous en avons cinq à vous proposer. Les voici.**

**-Laquelle est la moins…**

**-Celle-ci.**

**-Bien. Vous voulez la visiter ?**

**-Non ça ira je suis sûre.**

**-Bien. Signez ici, ici et ici.**

**-D'accord****.**

**-77 Avenue marchande 8454 Forks.**

**-Merci, au revoir.**

Je ne laissais pas le temps de répondre que je partis j'avais hâte de m'installer.

**-Tu pourras m'apporter mes affaires ?**

**-Pas besoin, je les ai ****téléporté**** à l'intérieu****r****.**

**-Merci. Tu m'accompagnes pour acheter des affaires ****pour**** Isabelle ?**

**-Bien s****û****r !**

Nous avions acheté le tout en une demi heure faire du shopping avec ma sœur était agréable. Elle ne s'attardait pas dans les boutiques. On entrait et 5 minutes après on ressortait avec 2 sacs au moins. Les années passaient et la petite grandissait. Je la déposais chaque matin à la garderie et venais la chercher dès que les cours étaient finis. Elle était toujours souriante avec moi et je la considérais comme ma propre fille sauf qu'un jour, un événement auquel je ne m'attendais en aucun cas se produisit. Les Cullen revinrent à Forks. Maria n'en avait rien su avant leur départ et n'avait donc pas pu me prévenir. Maria n'ayant pas pu me prévenir, je me préparais plus tôt pour aller demander à la secrétaire de changer mon emploi du temps pour éviter les Cullen, ou si c'était impossible pour éviter Edward. J'y réfléchissais tout en habillant ma fille car c'était plus qu'une sœur pour moi je la considérai comme ma fille et elle était comme telle depuis déjà trois ans. Quand j'allais vérifier mon courrier je trouvais une lettre de l'école. Je l'ouvris rapidement et bouche bée. J'étais renvoyée. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais ? J'emmenais Isabelle avec moi à la garderie mais elle était fermée aujourd'hui. Ce n'est rien je m'occuperais d'Isabelle vu que je suis renvoyée mais je vais d'abord voir le motif de ce renvoi au cas où ils auraient commis une erreur. Quand j'arrivais à l'école j'eus le bonheur de constater qu'il n'y avait encore personne. Tant mieux je n'étais pas prête à revoir Edward et les autres.

**-Tu restes dans la voiture, compris ?**

**-Oui maman !**

**-Bien je reviens vite.**

Je refermais la portière et me dirigeais vers le secrétariat pour avoir des explication face à mon renvoi.

**-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Bonjour, je voudrais connaître les raisons de mon renvoi.**

**-Bien sûr, votre nom s'il vous pla****î****t ?**

**-Bella Swan.**

**-Vous n'avez pas été renvoyée ! Je vous prie de m'excuser j'ai d****û**** me tromper.**

**-Ce n'est rien. Je voudrais aussi changer mon emplo****i**** du temps pour ne pas me retrouver dans la classe d'Edward Cullen.**

**-Bien sûr c'est comme si c'était fai****t****.**

**-Merci…**

**-Tati****e**** Maria.**

**-****Oh**** non. Je dois y aller désoler.**

Je sortis et me précipitais vers la voiture. Je découvris la portière ouverte. Où était-elle ? C'est là que j'entendis**.**

**-Isabelle ma puce, que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Maman m'****a**** pris avec elle ****à**** l'école parce que la garderie était fermée.**

**-Isabelle !** dis-je en accourent auprès d'elle.

**-Maman !**

**-Je t'avais di****t**** de ne pas sortir de la voiture !**

**-Mais maman, c'est tatie,** me dit-elle au bort des larmes.

**-Non ma puce ne pleure pas.**

Je la repris des bras de ma sœur et me dirigeais vers ma voiture, mais Edward vint se placer devant moi.

**-Laisse-moi passer Edward !**

**-C'est ta fille ?**

**-En quoi ça te regarde ?**

**-Qui est le père ?**

**-Maman, j'ai peur.**

**-Ce n'est rien ma chérie vient ! On rentre à la maison.**

**-Attend****s**** !**

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé.**

Je restée bouche bée

**-Je dois partir.**

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre la voiture et fonçais jusqu'à chez moi.

En rentrant je demandais :

**-Isabelle, ça va ?**

**-Oui maman mais c'est qui le monsieur ?**

**-Personne ma puce, oublie-le.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ma chérie je t'expliquerai plus tard. Viens, on va regarder la télé.**

_**« Bella attention, Edward arrive et il est très en colère. Il pense que tu t'es **__**mise**__** avec quelqu'un. »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui ne devrais pas être contente ! Je te rappelle qu'il a embrassé Tanya devant moi. On a rompu depuis ! »**_

_**« Oui peut-être mais il ne l**__**'**__**a jamais vraiment accepter. »**_

_**« Eh bien... »**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre16**

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Edward entra dans le salon.

**-Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Maman…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ma puce…**

Je fus interrompue par Edward.

**-Qui est le père ? Et où est-il ?**

**-Ça ne te regarde pas !** je me dirigeais vers Isabelle mais Edward m'attrapa le bras.

**-Lâche-moi Edward ! Tu me fais mal !**

Mon bras commença à se fissurer, Edward s'en rendit compte et me lâcha. De mon côté j'étais horrifiée, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Edward pouvait me faire du mal.

**-Qui est le père ?** répéta-t-il.

**-Ça ne te regarde pas.**

**-Phil, c'est Phil qui était le père. Et Renée sa mère.**

**-Plus maintenant ! Je l'ai adoptée donc je suis sa mère à présent et elle n'a plus de père !**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Renée ne s'en occupe pas ?**

**-Elle est morte,** dis-je en cœur avec Maria.

**-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ?**

C'en était trop je n'en pouvais plus de voir l'homme qui m'avait trahit.

**-Isabelle vient on va préparer nos affaires, on s'en va.**

**-Je veux rester ici, maman.**

**-D'accord mais va chercher tes jeux on va au parc.**

Elle partit en courant les chercher et Maria partit pour je ne sait quelle raison.

**-Bella ?**

**-Quoi Edward ? Tu ne m'as pas déjà fait assez de mal ? Tu vas encore en rajouter ? Rien que te voir là maintenant me fait souffrir. J'ai dû tout recommencer avec Isabelle à élever et je commençais enfin à apercevoir un semblant de bonheur et voilà que tu débarques !**

Il ne répondit pas par des mots mais il m'embrassa. Dans ce baiser je ressentis toute la douleur que je lui infligeais et mon cœur se déchira. Je l'aimais et je le faisais souffrir. Il ne devait pas souffrir par ma faute quand le baiser fut terminé il me murmura un « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille et partit je voulus le rattraper mais Isabelle arriva.

**-On peut y aller maman.**

**-Ma chérie tu ne veux pas y aller avec tatie ?**

**-Ok.**

**-Attends je vais l'appeler.**

_**« Maria ? Il faut que j'aille trouver Edward. Tu peux aller avec Isabelle au parc ? »**_

_**« D'accord mais fais vite. »**_

_**« OK. »**_

Quelques secondes après Maria était là.

**-Allons-y ma puce.**

Je partis en même temps qu'elles et fermais la porte. Une fois dehors je me rendis directement chez les Cullen. Quand j'arrivais je vis Alice.

**-Alice, où est Edward ?**

**-Bella ? Tu viens encore nous parler ? Après ce que tu as dit à mon frère ?**

**-Tu l'as vu ? dis-je d'une voix honteuse.**

**-Oui et tu ne l'as pas épargné ! Ce baiser c'était dû au pouvoir de Tanya ! Elle peut rendre les gens amoureux de qui elle souhaite. Mais uniquement à court terme ! Et toi tu t'en vas à cause d'un fichu baiser, mais tu te rends compte ?**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi Maria ne me l'a pas dit ?**

**-Je suis la seule avec Edward à le savoir.**

**-Je suis vraiment désolée je ne voulais pas mais je devais penser quoi ? Après qu'Edward m'ait abandonné, que je l'ai vu embrasser Tanya, qu'il ne soit pas fichu de me reconnaître, et qu'il embrasse encore Tanya et juste sous mes yeux !**

**-Je n'en sais rien mais ça n'a pas été très fair-play de lui dire ça.**

**-Bon tu sais où il est ?**

**-Dans sa chambre mais pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**-Pour m'excuser.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui il m'a embrassé et j'ai ressenti toute la souffrance que je lui infligeais.**

**-Monte et vite alors.**

**-Merci.**

Je me précipitais en haut et frappais à la porte de sa chambre d'Edward.

**-Entrez.**

**-Edward ?**

**-Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Je viens m'excuser.**

**-T'excuser de quoi ?** demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

**-De… de tout. Je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu lui rendais son baiser, je ne savais plus quoi faire. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Et si il est trop tard…**

**-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est moi qui aie failli te briser le bras !**

**-Edward ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi. J'aurais dû attendre, te demander pourquoi tu avais fait ça…**

Pour couper court à mes excuses, il m'embrassa. Au début, j'étais surprise mais je lui rendis son baiser.

**-Je t'aime mon ange,** dis-je.

**-Je t'aime moi aussi mon amour.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit pour continuer ce que nous avions commencé, jusqu'à ce que j'ai une vision. Décidément mes pouvoirs ne cessaient pas d'évoluer !


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre17**

Ma vision montrait le parc je voyais ma fille et Maria qui se promenaient et puis tout d'un coups, quelqu'un se jeta sur elles et les enleva. La vision se termina à ce moment et j'entendis Edward qui m'appelait, affolé.

**-Bella ! Bella ?**

Je me ressaisi et dis.

**-Edward, il faut aller au parc.**

**-Pourquoi ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-J'ai eu nue vision,** dis-je ne me rhabillant**.**

**-Et ?**

**-Je t'expliquerai plus tard il faut que j'y aille.**

**-Je viens avec toi !** dit-il sur un ton très décidé.

**-D'accord mais il faut nous dépêcher.**

Nous nous décidâmes à partir mais dès que nous avions mis un pied hors de la chambre je sentis un odeur étrangère ainsi qu'une autre odeur bien connue au contraire mais je ne me souvenais pas à qui elle appartenait et me mis aussitôt en position d'attaque. Lorsque je vis surgir un vampire nouveau né accompagné de Laurent.

**-Tiens tiens Bella comme on se retrouve !**

**-Laurent !**

**-Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?**

**-Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Oh, eh bien on est très polie à ce que je vois ! Eh bien pour te répondre, Bella je rends service à Victoria comme la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, tu te rappelles ?**

Edward pris la parole.

**-Quand vous êtes-vous vus ?**

**-Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? J'ai revu Bella quand tu l'avais abandonné et avais même failli la tuer. Mais le Quileute m'en ont empêché.**

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et un bruit de métal retenti. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps démembré de Laurent gisait sur le sol.

**-Brûle-le, moi je vais au parc.**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je me téléportais (téléporter est un seul et unique mot) dans celui-ci. Je n'en revenais pas ! Il était dévasté, il y avait eu un combat ici c'était sûr.

**-Ma… man.**

**-Ma chérie ? Isabelle, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ?**

**-I…ci … ma… man.**

Je me fiais à mon odorat pour la retrouver. Et environ 10 secondes après je la vis. Elle était mal en point, elle saignait beaucoup.

**-Ma puce !** dis-je ne accourant auprès d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**-Bonjour, je voudrais voir le Docteur Carlisle Cullen s'il vous plaît, c'est urgent !** ajoutais-je car je trouvais qu'elle prenait beaucoup de temps.

**-Vous avez un rendez-vous ?**

**-Non mais dites-lui que c'est Bella qui le demande.**

**-Bien attendez une seconde.**

Elle partit et pendant ce temps j'allais chercher Isabelle que j'avais laissé dehors un instant. Tout en la prenant dans mes bras et en la ramenant à l'intérieur j'envoyais un message télépathique à Edward pour qu'il sache où j'étais.

**« Edward, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis plus au parc mais à l'hôpital avec Isabelle. Peux-tu chercher Maria je ne l'ai pas trouver. »**

Quand je rentais de nouveaux dans la salle d'attente, l'infirmière à qui j'avais parler me fit signe.

**-Il vous recevra dès… oh mon dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien elle se promenait avec ma sœur et je suis partie leur chercher une glace à toutes les deux et quand je suis revenue l'endroit était dévasté, ma sœur avait disparu et Isabelle était dans cet état je l'ai tout de suite amenée ici.**

**-Bien, venez avec moi je vous emmène dans son bureau !**

Je la suivis de bonne grâce quand nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de Carlisle, elle me dit.

**-Voilà c'est ici je vous laisse je dois aller m'occuper de autres personnes qui m'attendent.**

**-Merci.**

Je frappais trois petits coups discrets mais on y répondit tout de suite.

**-Entrez.**

Je poussais la porte du bureau et découvris Carlisle plongé dans ses papiers.

**-Bonjour Carlisle.**

**-Bella ?** s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête. **Que lui est-il arrive ?** demanda-t-il en voyant Isabelle.

**-Elle s'est fait attaquer dans le parc avec Maria par un autre vampire. Je n'ai pas retrouvé Maria mais quand je suis arrivée, Isabelle était dans cet état.**

**-Bien je vois approche un peu que je puisse l'examiner.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre18**

**-Hum, Bella ? Edward m'a dit que ce n'est pas ta fille, en es-tu sûre ?**

**-Oui, c'est ma sœur. Ma mère et Phil étant mort c'est à moi que revient sa garde.**

**-Bella, son ADN n'est pas similaire à celui de Phil et Renée mais au tien et à celui d'Edward.**

**-Quoi ?**

À ce moment là, j'eus un flash : c'était mon passé, mon passé d'humaine ce qui expliqué que je ne me souvienne pas.

_**-Bella ?**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Je voudrais que tu m'aides. Comme tu le sais, je suis trop veille pour avoir des enfants naturellement. Je voudrais que tu me fasses don d'ovule.**_

_J'hésitais un peu quant a ma réponse, car je n'avais jamais fais ça pour personne mais d'un autre côté, c'était ma mère._

_**-D'accord.**_

Et soudain, je revins à la réalité.

**-Bella ? Bella ?**

Carlisle passait et repassait sa main devant mes yeux en espérant une réaction.

**-Carlisle, j'avais fait don de mes ovules à Renée. Et je n'étais plus vierge depuis quelque jour. Je devais être enceinte à ce moment là et un des ovules que j'ai donné devait être fécondé ! Donc Edward est le père biologique de Isabelle, et moi sa véritable mère !**

**-Oui, mes félicitations !**

**-Merci mais à vous aussi, vous êtes grand-père !**

**-Bella, tutoie-moi comme avant !**

**-D'accord Carlisle, vous voulez encore de moi ? Après ce que j'ai fait à Edward ?**

**-Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Tanya utilise son don et que tu n'es pas au courant !**

**-Je sais mais après tout ça, et après ce que je lui ai dit je suis moi-même étonnée qu'il veuille encore de moi.**

**-Jamais je ne te rejetterai !**

C'était Edward que avait parlé, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

**-Edward ?**

**-Bella, tu sais que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours.**

**-Merci Edward mais je ne mérite pas autant d'attention de ta part, de la part de n'importe qui d'ailleurs.**

**-Ne redis jamais une bêtise pareille !**

Je me sentais réconfortée pas ses paroles mais je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire et qu'il ne le voulait pas.

**-Edward aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, par hasard ?**

**-Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher.**

**-Parce que tu me caches quelque chose ?**

**-Bella, Maria… Maria est morte.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai retrouvé son corps dans le parc. Toutes mes condoléances.**

**-Non c'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Ce n'est pas possible !**

Et soudain, mon cœur se remit à battre et de vraies larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Puis se fut le trou noir. Je rêvais. Dans mon rêve j'étais dans une grande lumière blanche, et je me promenais avec ma sœur.

**-Maria ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Es-tu vraiment morte ?**

**-Non Bella, mais n'en dis rien à personne. Vous êtes en danger. Il faut partir. Victoria te cherche toi et la petite.**

**-Maria, Isabelle est ma fille, je veux dire que je suis sa mère biologique et Edward son vrai père !**

**-Je sais. Je le sais depuis le début mais je voulais que tu le découvres par toi-même.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Bon maintenant Bella tu vas te réveiller et ne dire à personne que je suis encore en vie mais trouve un prétexte pour vous enfuir toi et toute la famille.**

**-D'accord je t'aime Maria.**

**-Je t'aime aussi petite sœur, je serai toujours à tes côté quoi qu'il arrive dans ton cœur.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui lisent ma fic, me laissent des review, ou encore ajoute ma/mes fictions à leur favoris. Je voudrais aussi remercier galswinthe, ma correctrice. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin !**

**Chapitre19**

Je me réveillai en entendant Edward et Carlisle m'appeler.

**-Bella ? Bella ?**

**-Oui ?** demandais-je à moitié endormie.

**-Bella !** me dit Edward avec soulagement.** Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Comment va Isabelle ?**

Carlisle hésita à répondre, ce qui m'inquiéta au plus haut point.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

**-Elle va bien Bella, calme-toi. Après tout étant à demi vampire rien ne peut l'affecter.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien Edward je te dirais plus tard.**

**-Non Bella ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe…**

**-Plus tard c'est trop long à expliquer.**

**-…**

Il allait protester mais Carlisle le coupa.

**-Bella, tu ne lui as pas dis ?**

**-Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?**

**-Oui c'est lui qui me l'a appris. Bon nous devons partir au plus vite possible et nous cacher.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Mon cœur c'est remis à battre et je me suis endormie. J'ai fait un rêve où je voyais M… un ange qui me disait de partir parce que nous étions en danger.**

J'avais failli dire Maria, mais me suis rattrapée en me souvenant qu'elle ne voulait pas que je révèle qu'elle était encore en vie.

**-Bella, et si c'était un piège ?**

**-Ce n'en est pas un !**

**-Comment le sais-tu ?**

Ouille mauvaise question.

**-Je le sais c'est tout.**

Un long silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que ma fille m'appelle d'une voix faible.

**-Maman ?**

**-Oui ma puce ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Rien ma puce.**

Elle toucha mon visage et je sursautais. Un flot incontrôlé d'image m'avait assaille.

Elle m'avait montré ce qui c'était passé au parc.

**-Bella ? Tu peux rentrer avec Isabelle mais prends ceci ce sont des médicaments à lui donner tous les jours.**

**-Merci.**

Je regardais Edward avec le regard empli d'amour, mais celui qu'il me rendit était froid et distant. Il agit comme un coup de poignard donné dans mon cœur mort car il m'avait rappelé le jour où il m'avait abandonné, le regard qu'il m'avait lancé m'avait cloué sur place mais là il eut l'effet contraire il me donna envie de fuir, de sortir de la pièce où il était. Je saisis Isabelle par la main et l'entraînait avec moi vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivées chez nous, Maria entra en contact avec moi.

_**« Bella ? Il faut que tu partes avec Isabelle. C'est votre seule chance de vous sauver, vous seules êtes en danger, les Cullen seront saints et saufs quoi qu'il arrive. »**_

_**« D'accord. »**_

Je commençais à faire nos affaires tout en réfléchissant. Décidément, le destin n'était pas de mon côté. Je venais à peine de retrouver Edward, que je devais l'abandonner. Quand mes valises furent faites, j'écrivis une lettre pour Edward, et partis à l'hôpital pour la donner à Carlisle. Vous me direz pourquoi à Carlisle ? Eh bien, parce que je voulais avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Je levais donc Isabelle et l'habillais. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, mais quand je m'arrêtais devant l'hôpital, elle me fixa avec incompréhension.

**-Reste dans la voiture Isabelle.**

**-Oui maman.**

Je verrouillais les portières au cas où, et me dirigeais vers l'hôpital.

**-Bonjour, c'est pourquoi ?** me demanda une petite femme à lunette qui me fit penser à la secrétaire.

**-Le docteur Carlisle Cullen, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-lui que c'est Bella qui le demande.**

**-Bien mademoiselle, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît, je vous appellerai dès qu'il sera disposé a vous revoir.**

**-Merci.**

Je m'assis donc et pris mon mal en patience, craignant chaque seconde qui s'écoulait qu'Edward ne franchisse les portes de l'hôpital pour quelconque raison que ce fût.

**-Isabella Swan, le docteur Cullen vous attend.**

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau sans attendre. Quand j'arrivais devant la porte, j'hésitais un instant puis, frappais trios petit coup.

**-Entrez.**

**-Bonjour Carlisle, je pourrais vous parler un instant ?**

**-Mais bien sûr Bella assieds-toi.**

**-Je dois partir loin d'ici et me cacher mais je voudrais vous demander deux choses. Premièrement je voudrais que vous ne disiez pas à Edward qu'Isabelle est sa fille. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre d'avantage en apprenant que j'ai emmené sa fille avec moi. Et deuxièmement, je voudrais que vous lui remettiez ceci.**

Je lui tendis la lettre que j'avais adressé à Edward.

**-Bien Bella, mais puis-je savoir ce qui te pousse à partir d'ici.**

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit, dans mon rêve quelqu'un m'a révélé que je serais en danger ainsi qu'Isabelle si nous ne partions pas au plus vite. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit je vous ai menti sur un point que cette personne qui m'a tenu au courant voudrait que je vous cache et c'est avec beaucoup de regrets que j'obéis. C'est donc pour cela que je dois partir.**

**-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes revenus ici ?**

**-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! C'est une des choses les plus difficiles que je dois accomplir de toute mon existence !**

**-Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

**-De rien, je ne voulais pas partir sans vous avoir dit au revoir ou adieu. Vous allez tous me manquer. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.**

**-Mais de rein voyons Bella, sache que nous t'avons considéré comme notre fille, sœur ou femme de notre existence en ce qui concerne Edward tout autant que nous te considèrerons toujours comme tel. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans notre famille, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**-Merci,** dis-je des larmes dans la voix tant j'étais émue.** Merci beaucoup à tous.**

Sur ce je partis en courant. Soudain la même chose que la veille se produisit. Mon cœur se remit à battre. Mais je ne m'écroulais pas de fatigue, je pleurais toutes les larmes que mon cœur avait retenu jusque là. En arrivant dans la voiture, je dis à Isabelle.

**-Viens ma puce, nous partons… encore.**

**-Où on va ?**

Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. En Alaska ? Non, le clan de Denali y était. En Russie ? Oui, ça irai parfaitement. Nous nous installerions à Moscou.

**-À Moscou.**

**Coucou ! Alors, je vous préviens que je ne posterai plus que le Dimanche, mais je ne pourrais pas poster juqu'au vingt inclus, car ma mère a pour projet de me confisquer mon pc jusqu'à la fin des exam's a partir de demain... En tout cas, j'espère avoir quelques review quand je récupérerai mon pc. J'essayerai de convaincre ma mère de me laisser mon pc, mais c'est pas gagné...**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Je voudrais remercier, comme sur mon autre fic, Galswinthe, ma correctrice vraiment super :-)**

**Merci beaucoup !  
Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent ma/mes fics, et qui me laissent des reviews**

**Chapitre20**

**PDV Edward**

Je me rendais au lycée espérant rencontrer Bella de bon matin, car elle m'avait promis des explications que je n'avais toujours pas eues et que Carlisle refusait de m'expliquer à sa place.

« C'est à elle de te le dire » me répondait-il. Je me rendis donc accompagner de mes frères et sœurs au lycée mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque la première sonnerie retentit, je m'étonnais de ne pas la voir, elle était peut-être chez elle avec Isabelle pour la soigner suite à l'accident d'hier. J'allais donc en cours sans l'amour de ma vie, sa présence me manquait terriblement et ne pas l'avoir avec moi était très dérangeant. Mais bon, après trois ans, on s'y habitue je passerais la voir après les cours. La matinée se passa plus lentement que d'habitude. C'était fait exprès ou quoi ? Quand la cloche annonçant que c'était l'heure du repas sonna je rallumais mon GSM et vis que j'avais deux appels en absence. Un à chaque intercours je devrais en recevoir un bientôt. Ça ne traîna pas d'ailleurs, peu de temps après que j'ai allumé mon portable Carlisle m'appela.

**-Allô ?**

**-Edward, viens à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, seul.**

**-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Je l'expliquerai quand tu seras là, c'est à propos de Bella.**

Sur ce, il raccrocha, ne me laissant pas le temps de demander plus d'explication. Je fonçais donc le plus rapidement possible à vitesse humaine vers l'hôpital où Carlisle m'attendait.

**-Que puis-je pour vous ?** me demanda une petite femme à lunette qui me fit penser à la secrétaire.

**-Le docteur Carlisle s'il vous plaît, c'est son fils qui le demande.**

**-Bien allez-y.**

**-Merci.**

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle m'attendant à y trouver Bella par la même occasion. J'entrais sans frapper.

**-Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?**

**-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire mon fils. Assied-toi.**

Je m'assis sans protester.

**-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Bella ? Elle va bien au moins ?**

**-Oui elle va bien mais… elle est venue me voir ce matin pour m'annoncer une triste nouvelle. Tiens elle m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.**

Il me tendit une lettre pliée en deux. Je l'ouvris sans attendre. _Edward_, disait-elle :

_Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais en aucun cas partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est pour notre sécurité à tous. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime, t'ai toujours aimer et t'aimerais toujours._

_Je t'aime, Bella._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

**-Edward, je suis désolé.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

Je retournais chez nous en claquant la porte, les autres étaient déjà là et m'attendaient. Alice avait sûrement eu une vision.

**-Edward, je…**

Je ne l'écoutais pas et montais dans ma chambre. C'est alors, que je sentis une odeur, une odeur atroce. Un loup-garou était dans ma chambre. Mais pas n'importe lequel…

**Ah ah, mais qui est-ce qui se trouve dans la chambre d'Edward ? Et que veut ce loup ? Eh bien... je vous laisse deviner ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'ai eu la chance que ma mère me laisse le pc jusqu'à maintenant à condition que je travaille pour les exam's. J'oubliais, si vous voulez un teaser, demandez-le dans la review. :-)**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Jacob, Jacob Black était dans ma chambre.

**-Que fais-tu là ?**

**-Qu'as-tu fait à Bella ?** me demanda-t-il tout en ignorant ma question.

**-Rien du tout.**

**-Qui la transformée alors ?**

**-Tu ne me croirais pas.**

**-Essaye toujours.**

**-Très bien, sa sœur.**

**-Tu as raison je ne te crois pas.**

_« Je me suis entraîné jours et nuits pour réussir à régler son compte à cette sangsue qui a bu la vie de ma Bella, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné. »_

**-Je ne l'ai pas transformée, Jacob ! Et puis, comment aurais-je fait ? Je te signale qu'au moment où elle a été transformée j'étais en Italie !**

**-C'est vrai. Mais Bella n'a pas de sœur !**

**-Si mais elle ne la connaissait pas, c'est elle qui l'a sauvée.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui et maintenant, Bella est repartie je ne sais où avec sa fille Isabelle.**

**-Bella a une fille ?**

**-Oui. Maintenant sors de chez moi !**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà partit.

**PDV Bella.**

J'étais si triste, je ne voulais pas quitter Edward mais il le fallait. Je le reverrais un jour, du moins j'espère. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées pendant tout le vol jusqu'à Moscou. Ce n'est que quand ma fille m'appela que je sortis de mes rêveries.

**-Maman, on est arrivées.**

**-Oh… allons-y ma puce.**

**-Où on va habiter ?**

**-je ne sais pas ma puce.**

Soudain, j'eus une idée. J'avais beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps et j'avais toujours Maria au cas ou.

_**« Bella ? Tu es à Moscou ? »**_

_**« Oui, **__**j'y**____**suis. Tu n'aurais pas acheté une maison par ici par hasard ? »**_

_**« Si justement, c'est pour ça que je te joins, c'est le 258 avenue Kwerrusie »**_

_**« Merci. »**_

Avec ce renseignement, j'achetais une voiture avec GPS pour trouver l'adresse en question. Quand j'arrivais devant la maison, j'en restais ébahie, qu'elle était belle !

**-Waw…** murmurais-je

**-Elle est belle,** me dis ma fille.

**-Oui, et c'est là que nous allons habiter.**

Les année passèrent et Isabelle se portaient à merveille. Elle a cessé de grandir il y a un an. Cela faisait quatorze ans que je n'avais revu aucun des Cullen. Elle se souvenait très clairement de chacun des moments qu'elle avait passé avec eux et savait donc les reconnaître. Isabelle avait 17 ans mais restée figée dans ses 16 ans. J'étais forcée de me faire passer pour sa sœur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais un jour en revenant de l'école, je m'évanouis.

**PDV Isabelle**

Nous rentrions de l'école tout en fantasmant sur les garçons de notre classe, ou plutôt moi je fantasmais. Ma mère n'arrivait pas à oublier Edward, mon père. Je ne l'avais presque pas connu mais savais que c'était un homme bon et honnête, maman n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui. Nous ne parlions plus depuis un moments car j'étais dans mes pensée elle aussi il faut croire, quand soudain, elle s'écroula par terre, ce qui est assez inhabituelle pour un vampire.

**-Bella ?** (Je devais l'appeler comme ça pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres)

Elle ne me répondit pas, je me penchais alors pour la voir de plus près et fût étonnée de voir qu'elle était inconsciente. Je la ramenais donc chez nous où nous attendaient le reste de la famille. Nous avions fait connaissance avec les nomades que nous avions rencontrer et les avions convaincu de devenir « végétarien », malgré que l'un d'entre eux l'était déjà, il n'eut donc aucun problème à suivre ce régime, étant le plus âgé, il se faisait passer pour notre père et travaillait dans un hôpital, comme Carlisle. Grégoire nous avait rejoint, ainsi que sa femme Pricilla.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?** me demanda Pricilla.

**-Elle s'est évanouie en rentrant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**-Je vais appeler Grégoire.**

**-D'accord.**

Dès que Grégoire fut au courant, il accourût à la maison pour venir examiner maman. Nous l'avions laissée dans notre chambre commune à toutes les deux.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le petit retard. J'aurais voulu poster hier, mais ma mère m'a menacée de lancer mon pc portable par la fenêtre si je le touchais encore de la journée, résultat, je n'ai pas pu vous poster ce chapitre...**

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?**

**Chapitre 22**

Quand il en sortit, il avait un air désolé sur le visage.

**-Elle est dans le comas, ne peux rien y faire et je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera. Tu devrais aller la voir, qui sait, elle t'entend peut-être.**

**-Oui, merci.**

J'entrais dans la chambre sans faire de bruit.

**-Maman ? Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je l'espère. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me pose vraiment beaucoup de question.**

_« Isabelle, c'est maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je vais m'en sortir ne t'inquiète plus pour moi et vis ta vie. »_

_« Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Je peux communiquer avec toi par la pensée et toi dans le sens inverse. J'ai envoyé Maria pour prendre soin de toi, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, elle n'est pas morte. Fais-lui confiance d'accord ? »_

_« Oui maman. Je t'aime mais je dois aller faire mes devoirs je reviendrai demain après les cours, promis. »_

_« Bien, et préviens Grégoire et Pricilla. Maria arrivera sûrement quand tu seras en cours. À demain, je t'aime. »_

_« Moi aussi maman je t'aime à demain. Je leur dirai. »_

Je sortis de notre chambre d'où je venais de découvrir un lien de télépathie avec ma mère et j'en étais bouleversée. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller prévenir Pricilla et Grégoire que Maria allait arriver prochainement. Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, j'entendis que l'on sonnait à la porte, se pouvait-il qu'elle vienne si tôt ?

**-J'y vais,** lançai-je à Pricilla.

**-OK.**

J'allais ouvrir la porte et vis comme je me l'étais attendu Maria.

**-Ma tante ?**

**-Oui, Isabelle, c'est bien moi ta tante Maria. Je peux entrer ?**

**-Oui bien sûr.**

**-Merci.**

**-Mais je t'en prie.**

Nous discutâmes toute la soirée de tout et de rien, de ce qui s'était passé depuis tant d'année, ce que nous devenions puis, à ma plus grande gêne, je laissais échapper un bâillement.

**-Il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir, ma puce. À demain.**

**-À demain tantine.**

Je montais me coucher… et me réveillais après une nuit courte, calme et sans rêve. Je descendis habillée pour l'école prendre mon petit déjeuner et croisais Pricilla.

**-Bien dormi ?**

**-Oui, comme un loir. Ah oui au fait ma tante Maria que je croyais morte est en faite vivante, maman l'a envoyée pour s'occuper de moi elle est arrivée hier.**

**-Je sais, j'ai fait connaissance avec elle.**

**-Bien, oh mon Dieu, je suis en retard ! Il faut me dépêcher.**

J'avalais un verre de lait et une biscotte pour déjeuner et sortis pour l'école. Je m'apprêtais à partir à pieds, quand Maria m'appela.

**-Où croyais-vous aller comme ça, mademoiselle ?**

**-Euh… à l'école.**

**-Bien viens alors, je t'emmène,** me dit-elle en désignant sa voiture.

**-D'accord.**

Je montais dedans et l'attendis. Elle conduisait plus vite que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

**-Ralentis ! Tu me fais peur, on va avoir un accident.**

**-Bien sûr que non, si tu trouves que je conduis vite, heureusement que tu n'es jamais montée avec ton père !**

Je déglutis bruyamment ce qui la fit rire.

**-Voilà, nous y sommes.**

**-Merci,** répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je sortis de la voiture, et me dépêchais d'aller en cour. Malgré la conduite désinvolte de ma tante, j'étais quand même en retard.

**-Mademoiselle Swan, quel est le motif de votre retard ?**

**-Je devais présenter ma tante biologique à ma mère adoptive.**

**-Bien, prenez place.**

**-Merci.**

Le reste des cours se passa normalement. Pour retourner chez moi, Maria revint me chercher et me conduisit chez nous. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula comme la veille, maman ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon dans une monotonie que je croyais interminable. Jusqu'au jour, où…

**Re ! ALors, ce chapiter vous a plu ? Je suis pardonée ?**

**Les exam's sont fini ! Enfin, c'est le paradis, deux mois de vacances !**

**Bsx à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction, ainsi qu'à ma correctrice Galswinthe. :-)**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Jusqu'au jour, où le directeur arriva dans la classe.

**-Bonjour, les enfants, je vous annonce que demain, 5 nouveaux élèves vont arriver.**

**-Monsieur, comment s'appellent-ils ?**

**-Ce sont les Cullen.**

**-Merci.**

Le directeur repartit avertir les autres classes concernées et le cours continua. Je n'écoutais cependant rien de celui-ci, trop stressée. Je voulais retourner chez moi et je décidais donc d'utiliser mon don de comédie.

**-Monsieur ? Excusez-moi mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?**

**-Bien sûr mademoiselle, qui veut bien accompagner mademoiselle ?**

**-Moi je veux bien.**

**-Vas-y Éleanor.**

J'allais à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible accompagnée de celle-ci. Quand j'en ressortis avec la permission de rentrer chez moi, je lui demandais d'aller chercher mes affaires. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit. Quand elle revint, Maria était déjà là et m'attendait dans la voiture.

**-Eh bien, quelle est ta raison de faire comme si tu ne te sentais pas bien ?**

**-Je dois parler à maman au plus vite.**

**-Qui a-t-il ?**

**-Demain 5 nouveaux élèves vont arriver.**

**-Et quel est le rapport ?**

**-Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward Cullen. Tu comprends ?**

**-Quoi ? Ils arrivent ici demain ?**

**-À mon avis, ils sont déjà là, mais ne commence l'école que demain.**

**-Je comprends, tu avais raison.**

Quand j'arrivais à la maison, je me précipitais à l'étage pour voir ma mère et lui parler.

_« Maman, demain les Cullen arrivent au lycée ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_« Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, reste là et ne leur parle que si ils te parlent. Si ils ne te reconnaissent pas, tu ne leur dis pas qui tu es. S'ils te reconnaissent tu amènes Edward ici après les cours, compris ? »_

_« Tu veux que j'amène papa ici après les cours ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« D'accord, mais tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'il faut ? »_

_« Oui quand il sera dans la chambre, je lui parlerai par télépathie, et lui dirai qui tu es réellement pour lui. »_

_« D'accord maman, je t'aime. »_

_« Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi. »_

Je sortis de la chambre et allais prévenir Maria. Quand je la trouvais, et que je lui annonçais la tâche que m'avait confiée maman, elle me dit.

**-Es-tu sûre que tu y arriveras ?**

**-Oui, j'en suis sûre.**

**-Très bien, monte te coucher, demain sera une longue journée.**

**-D'accord.**

Je montais donc pour passer la nuit, m'attendant à une nuit calme et sans rêve, rapide comme qui passe en quelque secondes. Je m'assoupis sur mon lit, et fus réveillée pas Maria, qui me disait de me lever.

**-Isabelle ? Lève-toi, il faut te préparer.**

**-Hum ? Oh oui, c'est vrai.**

Je me levais et m'habillais en un clin d'œil. Maria m'amena au lycée comme d'habitude. Quand j'arrivais, les cours allaient commencer, je n'avais donc pas croiser un seul Cullen dans les couloirs. J'arrivais en classe de justesse. Juste au moment où le cours commençait. J'allais m'installer au fond de la classe.

**-Monsieur Cullen, allez vous installer de côté de mademoiselle Swan.**

**-Bien monsieur.**

J'avais vite relevé la tête à la mention de mon nom, et vis une étrange lueur illuminer les yeux de mon père. Quand il m'aperçut, cette lueur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et non je n'étais pas ma mère. Il se dirigea vers moi.

**-Bonjour,** marmonnais-je à peine polie.

**-Bonjour,** me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le cours continua et j'essayais de me concentrer pour le suivre. Hélas, je sentais que l'on m'observait. Mon père me fixait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. À la fin du cours, je rassemblais mes affaires en vitesse et m'apprêtais à partir, quand un magnifique ténor m'interpela.

**-Bella ?**

**-Vous devez faire erreur, je ne m'appelle pas comme cela.**

**-Et comment vous appelez-vous ?**

Je soupirais, je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question. Devais-je lui dire ? Il comprendrait qui j'étais dans ce cas là. Je me dis qu'il fallait bien que je réponde. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais quelqu'un me coupa.

**-Isabelle, tu viens ?**

**-Oui j'arrive. Désolée, je dois y aller au revoir,** ajoutais-je à l'intention d'Edward.

Sur ce, je partis avec Éleanor qui m'avait sauvé. Je sentais malgré tout que ce n'était fini. J'étais imprégnée de l'odeur de Maria, maman, plus Priscilla et Grégoire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Bref, que de vampire. Le cours de Religion se passa très vite, je n'avais aucun des Cullen dans cette classe, pas étonnant d'ailleurs, j'étais la seule à avoir pris ce cours sans y avoir été obligée, où c'était les parents qui avaient inscrit pour punir leur enfant, soit c'était des copains ou copine qui avaient fait une mauvaise blague.

**-Tu viens, on va manger ?**

**-Oui, allons-y.**

Nous nous dirigions vers la cafète quand j'aperçus les Cullen. Ils me regardaient, non me fixaient plutôt. J'étais gênée pas ce regard.

**-Pourquoi les Cullen te matent ?**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée,** mentis-je.

**-Peut-être que l'un d'eux en pince pour toi.**

**-Tu rigoles, j'espère ?**

**-Non pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je suis sûre qu'Edward ne s'intéresse pas à moi, et que Rosalie et Emmett ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper sont ensemble.**

**-Comment le sais-tu ?**

Oups, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas censée savoir comment s'appelaient les autres Cullen qu'Edward, et encore moins savoir qui était avec qui.

**-Euh… Ils l'ont dit hier pour leurs noms, et j'ai questionné Edward sur sa famille en cours.**

**-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas retenu leurs noms.**

La cloche annonçant la fin du repas sonna, nous nous dirigions tous vers nos cours respectifs. Quand j'entrais dans la classe de biologie avancée, je retins un hoquet de surprise…


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Tous les Cullen étaient présents. Oh non, ce devait être un mauvais rêve, c'est ça je rêvais, je suis sûre qu'ils avaient entendu toute ma conversation avec Éleanor et Edward avait dû leur dire qu'il ne m'avait absolument rein dit pendant le cours. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un tirer la chaise à côté de moi, je ne fût pas surprise de voir mon père me prendre la feuille sur laquelle je dessinais distraitement.

**-Rends la moi !**

**-D'abord, explique-moi quelques petites chose. Comment connais-tu nos noms à tous ? Et aussi comment sais-tu que Rosalie et Emmett sont en couple, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper.**

**-Pas maintenant.**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**-Rejoins-moi sur le parking après les cours et tu sauras, viens seule.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu as très bien compris, mais comme indice, je te dis que je sais aussi ce que vous êtes, vous ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée.**

**-Mademoiselle Swan, voudriez-vous partager quelque chose avec toute la classe ?**

**-Non merci monsieur.**

Il reprit son cours de mauvaise humeur. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je rassemblais mes affaires et filais en gym, le cours que je hais le plus. Il se passa au plus vite, à ma plus grande surprise. En me dirigeant vers le parking, je me passais différent scénario de ce qui allait arriver. Je fus très surprise, quand, en arrivant sur le parking, je ne vis non pas un vampire, mais sept vampires.

**-Je t'avais dis de venir seul !** lançai-je.

**-Nous avons insisté pour venir,** me répondit Rosalie.

**-Bien, je sais ce que vous êtes.**

**-Et que sommes-nous ?**

**-N'en parlons pas ici, suivez-moi.**

**-Où allons-nous ?**

**-Suivez-moi, vous verrez bien, et puis, je ne suis qu'une humaine, que pourrais-je faire face à sept personnes comme vous ?**

**-D'accord, nous te suivons.**

Je partis à vitesse vampirique vers la maison. Quand j'arrivais, j'étais essoufflée. Je pouvais peut-être courir aussi vite que les vampires, ça m'épuisait très vite. Quand les autres arrivèrent, ils me regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés.

**-Comment as-tu fait pour courir aussi vite ?**

**-Vous allez comprendre, suivez-moi.**

Sur ce je rentrais dans la maison, Priscilla vint m'accueillir, mais se raidit quand elle aperçut les Cullen derrière moi.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne me feront aucun mal, ils sont végétariens, comme nous. Entrez, faites comme chez vous,** ajoutais-je.

Maria arriva peu de temps après que les Cullen se soient installés.

**-D'abord, je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venus, mais quelqu'un que vous connaissez voudrait vous voir, je crois que vous devinerez qui je suis.**

À ce moment, Alice se raidit, signe typique chez elle qu'elle venait d'avoir une vison.

**-Tu as vu ce qui allait se produire, Alice, viens avec moi.**

**-Et pour aller où ?**

**-Tu verras, tu n'as plus besoin d'assister à la scène.**

Elle hésita un instant, mais finit par accepter.

**-D'accord.**

Elle me suivit en haut, où elle ne me laissa pas le temps de parler qu'elle me dit.

**-Alors, on ne dit pas bonjour à sa tatie ?**

**-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, tantine.**

**-Mais où est Bella ?**

**-C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait monter, viens avec moi.**

**-C'est ce que je fais depuis le début, non ?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai.**

Je l'emmenais dans la chambre où se trouvait ma mère, quand elle la vit, elle retint un hoquet d'horreur.

_« Désolée, maman ils sont tous venu. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-nous Alice et moi, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Bien maman, je reviens dans 5 minute. »_

**-Je vous laisse.**

Sur ce, je sortis de la chambre.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

**PDV Alice.**

Ma nièce nous laissa, seule dans la chambre.

_« Alice ? »_

C'était Bella, du moins sa voix.

_« Bella ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Je suis dans le comas depuis trois ans. »_

_« Comment cela est-il possible ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai toujours été à part des autres humaine, il faut croire que ça na pas changer depuis ma transformation. »_

_« Oui, il faut croire. »_

**-Alice ?**

Elle avait parlé tout haut.

**-Tu es réveillée ?**

**-Oui, je ne sais pas comment, j'avais peut-être tout simplement besoin de ma meilleur amie, enfin, si tu ne m'as pas remplacée depuis tout ce temps et si nous le sommes toujours après tout le mal que je t'ai fait.**

Je n'y croyais pas, elle croyait que je l'avais remplacée ! Mais comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille ?

**-Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que je t'ai bien engueulé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue, mais tu es irremplaçable ! Tu es, et tu resteras ma meilleure amie à jamais !**

**-Merci Alice.**

**PDV Bella.**

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Alice était là.

**-Alice ?**

**-Tu es réveillée ?** me répondit-elle comme si c'était un grand miracle.

**-Oui, je ne sais pas comment, j'avais peut-être tout simplement besoin de ma meilleure amie, enfin, si tu ne m'as pas remplacée depuis tout ce temps et si nous le sommes toujours après tout le mal que je t'ai fait,** dis-je.

**-Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que je t'ai bien engueulé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue, mais tu es irremplaçable ! Tu es, et tu resteras ma meilleure amie à jamais !**

Ces paroles me firent chaud au cœur, ainsi nous étions toujours les meilleurs amies que le monde ait jamais connu.

**-Merci Alice.**

**-Mais de rien voyons c'est normal. Et si on descendait ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi pas.**

J'avais beau ne pas l'afficher, j'avais peur de descendre. De voir leur réaction à tous et surtout, la sienne. Je descendis donc en compagnie d'Alice, elle devant et moi derrière.

**-Hé oh, quelqu'un voudrait vous parler,** dit Alice au reste des Cullen.

J'hésitais a me montrer, et s'ils n'étaient pas heureux de me revoir ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail !

_**« Maria ? Tu penses qu'ils seront contents de me revoir après tout le mal que je leur ai fait ? »**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur. Ils seront ravis de te revoir. »**_

_**« Tu en es sûre ? »**_

_**« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »**_

_**« D'accord, merci. »**_

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, Alice qui s'impatientait, me tira par le bras d'un petit coup, mais assez sec pour me faire avancer.

**-Bella ?** dirent-ils tous choqués de me voir alors que j'étais censée être dans le coma.

**-Maman !** s'écria ma fille avant de courir se jeter dans mes bras.

**-Attend une minute… Isabelle ?** s'écria Carlisle.

**-Oui, c'est bien moi.**

Ils continuèrent à parler entre eux, mais je ne les écoutais plus. Le seul sur qui je me concentrais, c'était Edward. Je devais lui parler. Lui dire pour Isabelle.

**-Edward ? Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?**

Il me regarda, choqué que je lui parle, on aurait dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse.

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

Il me suivit dans ma chambre, à peine avais-je refermé la porte, qu'il me lança.

**-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?**

Sa voix était dure et froide, mais je le comprenais. Je l'avais tant fait souffrir.

**-Edward, te rappelles-tu la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ?**

**-Oui, quand tu t'étais évanouie, après la soit disant mort de Maria. Tu me devais des explications que tu ne m'as toujours pas données.**

**-Eh bien, je vais te donner ces explications.**

**-Vas-y, mais je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi tu es partie.**

**-Une chose à la fois, donc, tu te souviens, avant que tu ne partes la première fois, nous avions déjà fait l'amour.**

**-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**-J'y viens, peu de temps après, ma mère m'a demander de lui faire dont d'ovule. Ne sachant pas que je pouvais être enceinte de toi, je lui en ai fait don. Et il se trouve que j'étais enceinte de toi à ce moment là et que l'ovule fécondée a été donner. C'est le seule qui ce soit rattacher une fois dans le ventre de ma mère. Cet enfant, c'est Isabelle, nous nous en sommes rendus compte quand l'attaque au parc à eu lieu. J'avais emmené Isabelle à Carlisle, pour qu'il la soigne, et il s'est rendu compte que les vrais parents d'Isabelle n'étaient pas Renée et Phil, mais toi et moi.**

**-Attends, tu veux dire, que je suis le père biologique d'Isabelle ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais pourquoi Carlisle ne me l'a pas dit ?**

**-Avant de partir, je me suis rendue à l'hôpital pour parler à Carlisle. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire pour Isabelle. Pour que tu souffres moins. Je me disais que tu serais déjà assez triste que je t'aie une nouvelle fois abandonné, qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu te dises que tu as en plus perdu ta fille. Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis partie. Te rappelles-tu, je t'avais dit que nous devions partir, que nous étions en danger. Et vous m'aviez dit, et si c'était un piège. J'avais répondu, ce n'en n'est pas un mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. La personne que j'avais vue dans mon rêve, c'était Maria. Elle m'a dit que nous étions en danger, et qu'il fallait que nous partions, Isabelle et moi. Je suis partie chez moi pour y réfléchir, mais quand je suis arrivée chez nous, Isabelle a utilisé un don qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle m'a montrer ce qui c'était passé au parc, j'ai vu que c'était…**

**-Que c'était ?**

**-Que c'était Victoria qui les avaient attaquées. À ce moment, ma décision a été prise, je devais partir avec Isabelle. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.**

**-Donc, Isabelle est ma fille depuis toujours, tu es partie avec sans prévenir, tu nous as laissé croire que Maria était morte pendant 17 ans, et quoi encore, que vas-tu m'annoncer maintenant ?**

**-Rien Edward, je vais te laisser Isabelle, si tu veux la prendre avec toi et partir si tu le souhaites. Je sais combien je t'ai fait souffrir et j'en suis désolée.**

**-Eh bien, pars, pars et ne reviens plus. Prends Isabelle avec toi !**

**-Bien Edward. Au revoir.**

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour annoncer aux autres la décision que je venais de prendre.

**-Eh bien, je suis désolée, mais je dois partir. Isabelle ? Viens une minute, s'il te plaît.**

**-Oui maman.**

Nous montâmes dans la chambre de Priscilla et Grégoire.

**-Qui a-t-il maman ?**

**-Isabelle, je vais te poser une question, cette décision est très importante, donc ne la prends pas à la légère. Je vais redevenir nomade. Veux-tu venir avec moi, ou rester avec ta tante, Priscilla et Grégoire ?**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

**-Maman, je vais venir avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Tu es ma mère, et je te suivrai partout où tu iras.**

**-D'accord, allons préparer nos affaires.**

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers la notre.

**-Edward, peux-tu descendre s'il te plaît ? Nous devons nous préparer.**

**-D'accord. Au revoir, Bella, ma fille.**

**-Je ne te considère plus comme mon père, j'ai vécu la scène en même temps que maman depuis que vous êtes montés, et je peux te jurer, que ça a été très difficile pour elle de vivre ces dix-sept dernières années. Elle m'a souvent parlé de toi, mais ne m'a jamais RIEN dit de mal sur toi, que des compliments toujours des mots qui valorisent ta soit disant bonté, et toujours en train de dire qu'elle ne te mérite pas, mais j'étais déjà septique, mais maintenant, je me rends compte que c'est toi qui ne la mérite pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'égoïste ! Voilà, ce que tu es ! Et c'est ta fille qui te le dit !**

Je n'aurais jamais cru Isabelle capable de parler comme ça, c'était quelqu'un de bien, tout comme son père.

**-Non mais j'hallucine maman, comment peux-tu encore croire qu'Edward est quelqu'un de bien ?**

**-Tu entends mes pensées ?**

**-Oui, j'entends tes pensée, je vis avec toi les moments où nous sommes séparées, je peux communiquer avec toi pas télépathie, tout comme avec Maria, comme tu le vois les liens du sang et du cœur sont vraiment les plus puissants.**

**-Je t'aime, Isabelle, ne l'oublie jamais.**

**-Je sais maman, maman.**

**-Faisons nos bagages maintenant.**

**PDV Maria.**

J'étais restée dans le salon, en compagnie des Cullen. Soudain, Bella descendit.

**Eh bien, je suis désolée, mais je dois partir. Isabelle ? Viens une minute, s'il te plaît.**

**-Oui maman.**

Elles montèrent. Un moment s'écoula, et Edward redescendit. À ce moment là, j'eus un flash. Je voyais Edward et Bella dans la chambre de celle-ci et sa fille.

VISION

**-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?**

**-Edward, te rappelles-tu la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?**

**-Oui, quand tu t'étais évanouie, après la soit disant mort de Maria. Tu me devais des explications que tu ne m'as toujours pas données.**

**-Eh bien, je vais te donner ces explications.**

**-Vas-y, mais je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi tu es partie.**

**-Une chose à la fois, donc, tu te souviens, avant que tu ne partes la première fois, nous avions déjà fait l'amour.**

**-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**-J'y viens, peu de temps après, ma mère m'a demander de lui faire un dont d'ovule. Ne sachant pas que je pouvais être enceinte de toi, je lui en ai fait don. Et il se trouve que j'étais enceinte de toi à ce moment là et que l'ovule fécondé a été donné. C'est le seul qui ce soit attacher une fois dans le ventre de ma mère. Cet enfant, c'est Isabelle, nous nous en sommes rendus compte quand l'attaque au parc a eu lieu. J'avais emmené Isabelle à Carlisle, pour qu'il la soigne, et il s'est rendu compte que les vrais parents d'Isabelle n'étaient pas Renée et Phil, mais toi et moi.**

**-Attends, tu veux dire, que je suis le père biologique d'Isabelle ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais pourquoi Carlisle ne me l'a pas dit ?**

**-Avant de partir, je me suis rendue à l'hôpital pour parler à Carlisle. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire pour Isabelle. Pour que tu souffres moins. Je me disais que tu serais déjà assez triste que je t'aie une nouvelle fois abandonné, qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu te dises que tu as en plus perdu ta fille. Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis partie. Te rappelles-tu, je t'avais dit que nous devions partir, que nous étions en danger. Et vous m'aviez dit, et si c'était un piège. J'avais répondu, ce n'en n'est pas un mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. La personne que j'avais vue dans mon rêve, c'était Maria. Elle m'a dit que nous étions en danger, et qu'il fallait que nous partions, Isabelle et moi. Je suis partie chez moi pour y réfléchir, mais quand je suis arrivée chez nous, Isabelle a utilisé un don qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle m'a montrer ce qu'il s'était passé au parc, j'ai vu que c'était…**

**-Que c'était ?**

**-Que c'était Victoria qui les avait attaquées. À ce moment, ma décision a été prise, je devais partir avec Isabelle. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.**

**-Donc, Isabelle est ma fille depuis toujours, tu es partie avec sans prévenir, tu nous as laissé croire que Maria était morte pendant 17 ans, et quoi encore, que vas-tu m'annoncer maintenant ?**

**-Rien Edward, je vais te laisser Isabelle, si tu veux la prendre avec toi et partir si tu le souhaites. Je sais combien je t'ai fait souffrir et j'en suis désolée.**

**-Eh bien, pars, pars et ne reviens plus. Prends Isabelle avec toi !**

FIN DE LA VISION

J'étais horrifiée, il avait osé dire ça a ma sœur ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, croyez-moi. Je m'avançai vers lui et le giflai le plus fort possible.

**-Tu n'es qu'un raté, un minable, rien de plus !**

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** demandèrent les autres tous étonnés par mon geste. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait fait à ma sœur, eh bien je vais leur montrer. Je leur envoyais ma vison. Quand elle se termina, ils eurent tous un hoquet de fureur.

**-COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA À BELLA ?** hurla Alice à la figure.

**-JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS CRU QUE TU POURRAIS LUI FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL !** dit Rosalie.

**-TU AS DIT À BELLA QU'ELLE PARTE, EN PLUS AVEC TA PROPRE FILLE ? COMBIEN DE FOIS N'AS-TU PAS DIT QU'ELLE TE MANQUAIT ? ET MAINTENANT QUE TU L'AS RETROUVÉE, TU LUI DIS DE PARTIR ! NON MAIS T'ES TARRÉ OU QUOI ?** Jasper était vraiment à cran, quoi de plus normale, me direz-vous, quand on ressent toute la colère des autres en plus de la sienne !

**-Je monte voir ma sœur,** dis-je pendant que les autres terminaient d'engueuler Edward.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

**PDV Bella**

Nous avions fini nos valises et nous nous apprêtions à descendre, lorsque Maria entra dans la chambre.

**-Que fais-tu ?**

**-Oh, rien on fait nos valises.**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ce que ce crétin te dit quand même ?**

**-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! C'est quelqu'un de bon, d'honnête, d'intelligent et par-dessus tout, d'incroyablement gentil.**

**-Je rêve ou tu viens vraiment de dire ce que j'ai entendu ?**

**-Non tu ne rêves pas tantine, malheureusement. C'est impossible de changer son opinion.**

**-Bon, on y va ?**

**-Oui maman.**

**-Où allez-vous ?**

**-À Forks, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je n'ai plus vu depuis longtemps, et qui j'espère me pardonnera.**

**-Qui donc ?**

**-… Jacob.**

**-Quoi ? Tu vas aller rendre visite à un loup-garou alors que tu es un vampire !**

**-Vampire, loup-garou, tout ça n'a pas d'importance, il n'y a que Jacob et Bella.**

Sur ce, je partis. En arrivant en bas, je fis la bise à tout le monde.

**-Au revoir Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée… Alice, tu vas me manquer,** à ce moment, mon cœur se remit une nouvelle fois à battre et je fondis en larme.** Alice, tu vas le manquer, si tu me cherches, je serais à Forks, dans la maison que Maria m'a achetée,** ajoutai-je si bas qu'elle seule ne l'entendit.

**-D'accord, Bella je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible.**

**-Merci Alice, tu vas me manquer.**

Sur ce, je partis sans un regard pour Edward.

**-Comment y allons-nous ?**

**-Attendez, si vous partez, je viens avec vous,** me dit Maria.

**-Merci Maria, nous formerons une famille à trois.**

**-Allez, on prend l'avion.**

**-D'accord, mais pas en première classe.**

**-Si si si, et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, j'en ai à l'infini.**

**-D'accord.**

Nous arrivâmes de justesse à l'aéroport. Un vol partait justement pour Seattle. Nous montâmes à bort de l'avion, il n'y avait personne en première classe. Quand nous arrivâmes à Forks, Maria et Belle se dirigèrent vers la maison, tandis que moi, je me dirigeais vers La Push. Je franchis la frontière sans trop de problème, il faudrait que je précise que je n'appartiens pas au clan des Cullen, j'arrivais devant chez Jacob, arrêtais le moteur et sortis de la voiture. À peine avais-je posé le pied par terre, que je me fis attaquer.

**-Jacob, doucement, s'il te plaît, je n'appartiens pas au clan des Cullen.**

**-Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Je suis venue te voir, comme je ne suis pas membre du clan des Cullen, ils n'ont pas rompu la trêve, et vous êtes libre de m'attaquer n'importe où, n'importe quand.**

**-Je ne veux pas t'attaquer.**

**-Je sais, et moi je ne veux pas vous blesser, tu as été plus qu'un ami et qu'un confident pour moi, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ni à toi, ni à la meute.**

**-C'est très gentil de ta part, Bella. Surtout après que nous ayons interdit à Jacob de te fréquenter, ce qui a conduit à ton saut de la falaise.**

**-Oui, je sais, bonjour Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil,** les saluai-je tous un par un.** Sachez aussi que ça a conduit à ma transformation en vampire.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Si je ne m'étais pas jetée du haut de la falaise, Maria, ma sœur, n'aurait pas dû me sauver, donc ne m'aurait pas proposer de me transformer.**

**-D'accord. Donc, ton buveur de sang disait vrai ?**

**-Jacob !**

**-Ah oui, désolé, j'avais oublié. Et c'est vrai que tu as une fille ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Je vous invite, toi, ta sœur, et ta fille, chez nous. Ce soir, ça vous tente ?**

**-Bien sûr, merci Jacob.**

**-Mais de rien voyons.**

**-Je vais y aller, Belle et Maria doivent se demander si je suis encore en vie.**

**-Oui, je comprends, à ce soir.**

**-À ce soir.**

Je retournais chez moi pour apprendre la bonne nouvelle à ma fille et ma sœur.

**Les filles ? On est invitées à manger chez Jacob ce soir.**

**-OK je vais me préparer.**

**-Isabelle ? Ce serait possible que tu ne fasses pas de remarque tout haut, s'il te plaît ? Je sais que tu ne penses pas à faire du mal au gens mais parfois, c'est très dur de supporter ça donc fais les mentalement, d'accord ?**

**-OK maman.**

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, nous partîmes en hâte chez Jacob. Je frappais trois petits coups discrets à la porte, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jacob de les entendre et de venir nous ouvrir.

**-Bella, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il allait passer.**

**-Mais, voyons Jacob, de quoi parles-tu ?**

**-Charlie est là, et sa femme, Linda va bientôt arriver, je ne sais pas si tu veux quand même venir.**

**-Oui, bien sûr mais ne lui dîtes pas que c'est moi, si il le découvre, tant mieux, sinon, motus et bouche cousue, OK ?**

**-OK Bella.**

**-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je te présente ma fille, Isabelle, mais nous l'appelons Belle, et voici ma sœur, Maria.**

**-Enchanté.**

**-Moi de même,** répondirent-elles en chœur.

**-Venez, entrez.**

**-Merci.**

**-Papa ? Elles sont là.**

Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon. À peine étais-je entrée, que mon père prit la parole.

**-Bella ?**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

Il m'avait reconnu.

**-Oui papa, c'est moi.**

Je le regardais, et restée choquée. C'était un vampire ! Quant et pourquoi était-il devenu comme tel ?

**-Bella ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de tes nouvelles ?**

**-J'étais censée être morte, mais je ne suis pas la seule personne que tu connais, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que j'avais une grande sœur ?**

**-Maria ? Qui t'a parlé de Maria ?**

**-Moi papa.**

C'était elle qui avait répondu.

**-Maria ? C'est bien toi ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais alors… Isabelle ?**

**-Oui grand-père, c'est bien moi.**

**-Je ne suis pas ton grand-père, voyons.**

**-Si papa, je vais tout t'expliquer, Jacob ? Tu viens écouter aussi ? Tu dois sûrement te poser des questions à propos de ma fille.**

**-OK, c'est vrai tu as raison.**

**-Hé bien, voilà…**

Je leurs narrais toute mon histoire, mais quand j'arrivais à la raison qui m'avait poussée à revenir ici, au lieu de rester à Moscou, je ne dévoilais qu'une partie de la vérité.

**-… J'avais envie de te revoir Jacob, voilà pourquoi je suis revenue.**

**-Maman, pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas tout ?**

**-Comment ça Bella, tu ne nous dis pas tout ?**

**-Pas vraiment, non. Mais, je n'ai pas la force de raconter ce moment.**

**-Si tu n'en as pas la force, je vais leur montrer,** dit Maria.

Le silence s'installa, mais tout à coup, Jacob, Charlie et Billy (qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début) commencèrent à crier.

**-C'est incroyable, comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?** cria mon père.

**-Il ne te mérite pas !** s'écria Jacob.

**-Il n'a pas fait ça, quand même,** demanda Billy de sa voix grave et forte.

**-Si, malheureusement.**

**-Bella, reste avec nous, nous ne te ferons jamais, tu entends, JAMAIS une chose pareille.**

**-Merci beaucoup, oui je vais rester avec vous.**

**-Bella ? Veux-tu revenir habiter à la maison ?**

**-Non, c'est gentil mais Nous avons déjà une maison.**

**-Bon, bien…**

Il fut interrompu par trois petit coups à la porte.

**-Linda est là.**

Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

**-Linda !**

**-Charlie,** lui répondit une voix qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

**-Entre, je vais te présenter mes filles Bella et Maria, ainsi que ma petite fille, Isabelle.**

**-Bien sûr !**

Ça y est, je reconnais cette voix, c'est la femme qui venait de temps en temps à la maison, je ne l'avais jamais vue, mais je l'avais souvent entendu.

**-Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Linda, ravie de te rencontrée.**

Elle se trompa et tendit sa main à Maria.

**-Moi de même, mais moi c'est Maria,** lui répondit-elle aimablement.

**-Bella, c'est moi,** lui dis-je.

**-Enchantée Bella. Et je suppose que voici Isabelle ? Où est le père de cette adorable jeune fille ?**

**-Je n'ai… pas… de… père,** réussit-elle à articuler, elle était tellement en colère quand on évoquait son père, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à desserrer les dents.

**-Isabelle ! Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Ton père est quelqu'un de bien, c'est moi qui ne suis qu'une pimbêche, pas assez bien pour lui !**

**-Bella ! Ce n'est pas vrai !** répondirent Charlie, Jacob, Billy et Maria en même temps.

**-Maman ! Tu as tout faux, si il t'a dit de partir, c'est parce que tu étais partie avec moi ! Qu'il n'avait pas pu me connaître. Mais c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas rester avec lui, j'avais un don, et je l'ai utilisé sur toi pour que tu m'emmènes avec toi, si je ne l'avais pas utiliser tu m'aurais laissé avec eux, et je ne voulais pas, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute.**

**Coucou ! Un petit chapitre à l'avance, car je pars aujourd'hui en vacances !  
Je posterai le chapitre 29 Dimanche prochain, ne vous inquiètez pas.**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
Cette fic est bientôt finie.  
Et oui, plus que deux chapitres, et un épilogue.**

**Mais ( parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais") il y a un deuxième Tome !  
Et il sera encore plus long.**

**En attendants, à Dimanche, ou plus tôt, à vous de voir**

**Bsx**

**Mag**

**PS : j'espère que tout le monde passe de bonne vacances ?**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ma fille venait de m'avouer qu'elle avait utilisé son don sur moi pour que je l'emmène avec moi à Moscou, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec son père.

**-Ma puce, ce n'est pas possible.**

**-Si Bella ! Ça l'est, elle me l'a dit,** me dit Maria.

Je n'y croyais pas, ma fille et ma sœur m'avaient caché quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Soudain, mon cœur se remit à battre et je tombais dans les pommes. Je ne me souvins plus de rien, si ce n'est que l'on m'emmena à l'hôpital, et que quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnue.

**-Bella ? Carlisle, elle s'est réveillée,** cria la voix d'Alice.

**-Quoi ? Carlisle est ici ? Comment cela se fait-il ?**

L'intéressé entra dans la pièce et répondit en personne à ma question.

**-Quand tu es partie, tu as dit où tu te trouvais à Alice, qui elle, une fois que tu étais partie, nous a informé de ta destination. Nous sommes immédiatement retournés chez nous pour faire nos valises. En arrivant ici, Alice a eu une vision de toi à l'hôpital. Je me suis précipité ici accompagné d'Alice, tandis que Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Esmée, sont partis à la maison où tu devais te rendre d'après ce que tu avais dit à Alice.**

**-Et Edward ?** demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

**-Il est venu aussi, mais… il n'a pas osé venir à l'hôpital, pas après…**

**-Bella ! Isabelle est ici ? Pitié, dis-moi qu'elle est ici…**

**-Non elle n'est pas ici, où l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ?**

**-Quand on t'a pris dans l'ambulance, je suis venue avec toi, Isabelle a dit qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Mais quand je suis rentrée, elle n'était pas là.**

**-Oh mon Dieu, il faut que je parte à sa recherche.**

**-Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi,** c'était Edward qui avait dit cela, il venait d'arriver.

**-Non, c'est trop dangereux, Edward j'y vais.**

**-Je viens avec toi ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas, j'étais en colère, mais dès que j'ai réalisé que je venais de te faire partir, j'ai tout de suite regretté cette scène. Isabelle a raison, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je ne te mérite pas.**

**-Edward, au contraire, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve, je gâche tout, et t'abandonne. Je ne mérite aucun de tes regards. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.**

Pour toute réponse, il s'avança lentement vers moi, et m'embrassa. Quand le baiser prit fin, je repris vite mes esprits.

**-Allons-y, notre fille a besoin de nous.**

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital main dans la main. En arrivant dans la maison, il se raidit instantanément.

**-Victoria, son odeur est partout, elle est venue ici.**

À ces mots, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Isabelle, et fus très surprise, de voir Victoria, ainsi qu'une armée d'inconnu, des nomades sûrement, et derrière eux, je vis Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée et Jasper. Chacun retenus par un vampire différent. Victoria détenait Isabelle, je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Ma mort.

**-Alors, tu sais ce que je veux, et ce que je ferai si tu ne capitules pas ?**

**-Oui, je le sais, Victoria.**

**-Bien, je te laisse une minute pour réfléchir…**

**-Je n'en ai pas besoin, ma décision est déjà prise…**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

**-Non, Bella, ne fais pas ça !**

C'était Jasper qui avait hurlé, mais il était trop tard, plus rien ne pourrait affecter ma décision.

**-Non Jasper, ça ne sert à rien de crier.**

**-Victoria ? Peux-tu me laisser leur dire adieu, s'il te plaît ?**

**-Vas-y mais dépêche-toi, je te donne 5 minutes.**

**-Merci.**

**-Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas votre faute. Je dois choisir entre me battre pour vivre et risquer de vous perdre, ou bien, me laisser tuer, pour que vous viviez. Je choisis la deuxième solution pour qu'il y ait le moins de blesser, physiquement parlant. Edward, je suis sûre que tu serras un père parfait pour Isabelle. Je compte sur toi. Quant à toi, Isabelle. Sois gentille, d'accord ? Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que vous vous entendiez bien ensemble. Esmée, tu es comme une mère pour moi, et sache que tu l'as toujours été. Emmett, tu es un merveilleux beau-frère, je t'ai toujours apprécié. Jasper, tu as toujours été très gentil, et je t'en remercie. Rosalie, je sais que l'on n'est pas parties du bon pied, mais sache que j'aurais voulu rattraper cette erreur. Vous direz à Carlisle qu'il est comme un père pour moi, et que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, sans lui, je ne saurais probablement toujours pas qu'Isabelle est notre fille biologique, à moi et à Edward. Vous direz aussi à Alice que c'est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue. Je la considère et je l'ai toujours considéré comme une sœur. Quant à toi, Edward, ne fais pas de bêtise et sois là pour notre fille, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour elle. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé.**

Sur la fin de ce petit discours, j'allais serrer chacun dans mes bras, quand ce fut au tour de ma fille, elle me murmura à l'oreille :

**-Je te vengerai maman, fais-moi confiance. Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi.**

Quand notre étreinte fut terminée, je me dirigeais vers Edward, pour un ultime baiser. Celui-ci fut tendre, passionné, toutes les caractéristiques d'un baiser d'adieu. Ensuite je m'avançais vers Victoria pour qu'elle me tue. À peine avais-je fais un pas, qu'elle m'arracha un bras, je retins un cris de douleur, pour ne pas faire souffrir les autres. Presque tout de suite après, elle m'arracha la tête. J'eus juste le temps de murmurer un petit « Je vous aime ».


	31. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

**Pdv extérieur**

Bella venait de se faire décapiter. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de murmurer un petit « Je vous aime. » Edward ne bougea pas avant un moment. Personne ne bougea d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Sœur pour certain, fille pour d'autre. Sa mère pour Isabelle, sa femme pour Edward. À ce moment précis, Alice entra dans la pièce, suivie par Carlisle, qui resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, Alice, elle se précipita sur Victoria, furieuse de n'avoir pas pu arriver à temps, et la tua aussi vite que si on avait cligné des yeux, on avait rien vu. Victoria morte, tout le monde commença à se battre, sauf Isabelle, et Edward qui la protégeait de tous les vampires qui voulaient l'approcher. La bataille fut vite terminée, et, malgré leur infériorité en nombre, les Cullen remportèrent la bataille. Leur colère les avait rendu 1000 fois plus fort. Une fois la bataille terminée, tout le monde commença à pleurer, mais des pleurs sans larmes, seuls Edward et Isabelle se retinrent, ils devaient aller annoncer la nouvelle à Jacob, Billy, Charlie, Linda, Priscilla et Grégoire. Isabelle partit d'abords pour annoncer la nouvelle à Priscilla et Grégoire. Quand ils l'apprirent, ils furent démolis. Isabelle les réconforta, c'était très dur pour elle, elle devait réconforter les autres, alors qu'elle contenait un chagrin immense d'avoir perdu sa mère. Quand ce fut fait, elle retourna à Forks pour annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie et Linda. Edward, quant à lui, alla avertir Jacob. Quand il arriva à la frontière, il l'appela.

**-Jacob ?**

**-Qui a-t-il sale buveur de sang ?** répondit celui-ci.

**-Écoute, je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment très bien entendus, mais j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, une très mauvaise nouvelle.**

**-Ça m'étonnerait que ça me fasse de la peine, tout ce qui te fait du mal me réjouit, après ce que tu as fait à Bella !**

**-C'est à propos d'elle que je viens te parler.**

**-Qu'elle vienne me le dire elle-même.**

**-Jacob, elle ne saurait pas, elle est… morte.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver, Isabelle, Esmée, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et moi. Victoria l'a tuée. Alice s'est occupée d'elle, je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé Jacob, tu pourras l'annoncé à Billy ?**

**-Oui, je m'en charge, merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

Sur ce, il partit et le laissa en plan. Edward retourna dans la maison qu'il habitait autrefois, Isabelle revint quelque minute après lui, Charlie avait presque réussi à pleurer de vraies larmes, et sa femme, qui, malgré qu'elle connaissait à peine Bella fut ravagée par cette nouvelle. Edward obtint la garde d'Isabelle, et tous deux vécurent le plus heureux qu'ils puissent l'être, après avoir perdu Bella.

* * *

Coucou ! Puisque le chapitre 30 est assez court, je vous mets l'épilogue.

Ne m'en veuillez pas trop pur cette fin qui, on peut le dire, n'est pas un happy end.

Mais, (car il y a toujours un 'mais') je ne vais pas les laisser comme ça !

Le tome 2 est déjà écrit, j'en suis au chapitre 33.

Je le poste a part, ou sur cette fiction ?

Le titre, c'est ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

j'espère que j'aurai autant de lecteur que sur cette fic si.

Pour ceux qui liront le Tome 2, je pense qu'ils seront bien surprit. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Bsx

Mag.


	32. Tome 2 ne jamais se fier aux apparences

**Chapitre 1**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Ilona, je suis un vampire et je bois du sang humain. Je suis figée dans mes 16 ans depuis 24 ans déjà. J'ai un don, celui de donner la mort, ou de redonner la vie. Je fais partie des Volturi depuis que je les ai sauvé. Un jour, je me suis rendue chez eux et les ai trouvé tous mort, je les ai ressuscité, et depuis je fais partie de la famille. Un jour, alors que je me promenais dans les bois, je tombais sur une magnifique petite villa, dont une baie vitrée servait de mur sur le côté des chambres, on pouvait donc avoir une vue imprenable sur la forêt. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur les détails de cette sublime villa, toute mon attention fut retenue par une scène qui se passait à l'intérieur, malgré ce fait, j'étais assez près de cette petite villa pour entendre tout ce qui ce disait avec mes sens surdéveloppés de vampire. Dans une des chambres de l'étages, se tenaient côte à côte, deux vampires, un homme et une femme. Face à eux, se tenait une armée de vampire, dont le chef semblait être une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu. Cette armée, retenait en otage toute une famille. La jeune femme que j'avais aperçu s'avança, et s'adressa à chacun de la famille, se tournant vers chacun d'eux. Ensuite, elle alla serrer chacun de ceux de la famille dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait et l'embrassa. Ensuite, elle se retourna vers la femme, et avança d'un pas. À peine avait-elle avancé, que la chef de l'armée lui arracha un bras. Elle retint un petit cri, et murmura quelque chose, juste avant que cette même femme ne lui arrache la tête. Plus personne ne bougea, soudain. Ils avaient tous perdu un être qui leur était cher, ça ce voyait. À ce moment, la porte fut arrachée, et une femme qui ressemblait à un petit lutin entra dans la pièce, furieuse. Elle se jeta sur la meurtrière, et la tua si vite que si j'avais cligné des yeux, j'aurais tout raté. Un homme blond apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais resta pétrifié à la vue de ce corps démembré. Une fois cette femme morte, une bataille commença, et cette famille, qui était pourtant nettement inférieur en nombre, remporta la bataille. Quand ce fut fini, tous partirent, en emportant tous les corps avec eux. Je devais faire quelque chose pour cette famille. Donc, pendant que chacun pleuraient et se remontaient le moral chacun à leur tour, je me faufilais et volais les morceaux du corps démembré de la jeune fille. Je ressortais ensuite de la maison discrètement. Mais croisais malheureusement quelqu'un sur mon passage. Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça !

**-Qui êtes-vous ?** me dit un homme. Je reconnus l'homme blond qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**-Quelqu'un qui veut vous aider, je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet.**

**-Que faites-vous avec ce corps démembrer ?**

**-J'en ai besoin, désolée, je ne peux rien vous dire, au revoir.**

Sur ce, je partis à toute vitesse, sans me soucier de savoir si il me suivait ou pas. Je retournais dans la maison où c'était passé cette scène atroce. Je déposais les morceaux du corps sur le sol, ils se rattachèrent, et ne formèrent plus qu'un corps, comme si ses parties n'avaient jamais été séparées. Mais ce corps était sans vie. Je me concentrais pour faire agir mon pouvoir et rendre la vie à ce vampire. Quand elle se réveilla, je n'étais pas présente, j'étais partie chasser, je m'essayais au régime végétarien. Mais je le sentis. Car quand j'utilise mon don, une partie de mon énergie est utilisée, et là, elle était revenue d'un seul coup. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner la voir et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, je me fis surprendre par un vampire qui chassait lui aussi.

**-C'est toi ?** me dit le vampire blond qui m'avait surpris.

**-Oui,** répondis-je.

Puis, l'homme qui accompagnait la femme que j'avais ressuscitée, arriva.

**-C'est toi qui a volé le corps de Bella ?** me dit-il.

Mais, qui était Bella ? Sûrement le jeune vampire que j'avais sauvé.

**-Oui, vous vous êtes rendu compte de sa disparition ?**

**-Bien sûr, Bella était la femme de ma vie, et la mère de notre fille, si il manquait un corps, nous ne l'aurions peut-être pas remarqué, mais celui de Bella, c'était inévitable, où l'as-tu mis ? Nous en avons besoin.**

**-Je ne pourrais pas vous le rendre, désolée…**

Je ne pu finir ma phrase, un vampire surgit des bois, me bondit dessus, et me décapita.

**PDV Edward**

Je venais de rencontrer une jeune vampire, c'était elle qui avait volé le corps de Bella. Elle venait de commencer une phrase et me disait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas me rendre le corps de Bella. Elle ne put malheureusement pas s'expliquer, un vampire lui sauta dessus. Je ne pus distinguer de qui il s'agissait, il avait déjà disparu.

**PDV Bella**

Je venais de faire mes adieux, Victoria m'avait décapitée, et là, je me réveillais, seule dans la chambre où tout s'était passé. Que s'était-il passé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je devais tout comprendre au plus vite, mais soudain, des flashs apparurent, et je compris, ces flashs montraient tous ce qui s'était passé depuis ma « mort ». Ils me montrèrent la bataille, les réactions des autres après ma mort, et là, je vis un vampire que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait volé mon corps, et m'avait ramené à la vie. Ensuite je la voyais se faire tuer, par un vampire que je reconnus aussitôt, Linda, elle avait dû être en train de chasser, quand elle avait surpris la discutions qu'avait Edward, Carlisle, et le vampire inconnu, et croire que c'était elle qui m'avait tuée. Il fallait que j'aille la voir pour tout expliquer. C'est ce que je fis, je me rendis chez Charlie. À peine arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa voir un Charlie surpris.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui papa, c'est moi.**

**-Mais… Edward et Isabelle… morte… Victoria…**

Il ne disait plus que des bouts de phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens.

**-Papa, calme-toi, je peux voir Linda ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

**-Merci.**

Il m'invita à entrer, et je vis que l'intérieur avait beaucoup changé depuis que j'étais encore humaine. Linda était là, assise sur le fauteuil, à pleurer de gros sanglots sans larmes.

**-Linda ?**

**-Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es morte, c'est impossible que tu sois encore en vie, c'est mon esprit qui t'imagine, c'est impossible…**

**-Si, c'est bien moi, un jeune vampire m'a ressuscité, et c'est à propos de ça que je viens te parler.**

**-Quoi ? Un vampire ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le vampire que j'ai tué ?**

**-Si, malheureusement.**

**-D'accord, la grosse gaffe, et sinon, les autres savent que tu es ressuscitée ?**

**-Non, je viens de me réveillée, et vous êtes les seuls au courant, mais s'il vous plaît, ne le dîtes à personne, même pas aux Quileute.**

**-Mais pourquoi ma puce ?**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent.**

**-OK, si tu ne veux pas qu'on le dise, nous ne le dirons pas.**

**-Merci.**

**-Mais de rien voyons, c'est ta volonté.**

**-Merci, mais, je dois y aller, je vais surveiller ma famille.**

**-D'accord, appelle-nous si tu as un problème.**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je ferai attention.**

En sortant, je jetais un derniers regard à Linda et Charlie, ils avaient l'air si heureux, ils auraient probablement pu hurler de joie. Et je suis sûre que si les voisins n'étaient pas là, et que s'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir perdu leur fille, ils l'auraient fait.

**-Ça va aller Bella ?**

**-Oui, oui il faut bien que ça aille.**

**-Oui, c'est bien vrai.**

**-Au revoir papa.**

**-Au revoir Bella,** me répondit-il.

Il attendit sur le seuil que je parte pour rentrer.

Donc attendez que je fasse le compte, j'étais censée être morte, ma fille était avec son père, ils devaient être très tristes, rongés pas le chagrin. Je devrais leur dire qui je suis, mais ils ne me croiraient pas. Ils me diraient que j'étais folle. Ils avaient assisté en direct à ma mort, avaient vu chaque détail, je n'allais pas réapparaître, en disant « Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ? Je suis morte mais un vampire a volé mon corps et m'a ressuscité, avant de se faire tuer par Linda ma belle-mère. ». Ils me prendraient tous pour une folle. J'allais donc devoir cacher que j'étais en vie à toute ma famille, pour mon plus grand malheur, j'avais déjà fait croire aux Cullen que j'étais morte, et cette expérience avait failli menée à la mort d'Edward. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Je les espionnerai en cachette. Les surveillerai, et s'ils me reconnaissent, je leur avouerai la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Je partis à la villa des Cullen, voir comment ils se remettaient de ma « mort ». Quand j'arrivais, il régnait une atmosphère glaciale. Les Cullen ne parlaient pas, mais je n'aperçus ni ma fille, ni Edward. Dommage, j'aurais aimé les voir. Je voulus lire dans leurs pensées pour savoir où ils étaient, mais, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

_« Maman me manque, pourquoi s'est-elle sacrifiée ? Elle n'aurait pas dû. »_

Je ne pouvais supporter d'entendre ma fille si malheureuse.

_« Isabelle ? C'est maman, où es-tu ? »_

_« Maman ? C'est bien toi ? Comment… »_

_« Un jeune vampire qui avait assisté à toute la scène m'a sauvée, il a volé mon corps, et m'a rendu la vie grâce à son don. Mais n'en dis rien à personne, ils me prendraient pour une folle, et toi aussi par la même occasion. »_

_« D'accord, je suis si heureuse que tu sois encore en vie, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte. »_

_« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'es plus aussi malheureuse, mais, où es-tu ? »_

_« Je suis avec papa, il m'emmène prendre l'avion, je ne sais pas où il m'emmène, je sais juste que c'est en Italie… »_


	33. chapitre 2

« En Italie ? Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il se rend à Volterra, et avec toi aussi en plus ! »

« La ville a un nom dans ce genre là, tu connais ? »

« Oui, persuade ton père de ne pas y aller, fais-le pour moi, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. C'est un suicide. »

« Euh… OK, mais tu m'expliqueras pourquoi après. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, fais ce que je te dis. »

Pdv Isabelle.

Maman, était en vie, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais il fallait que j'empêche mon père de partir en Italie.

**-Papa, il ne faut pas y aller.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Il ne faut pas aller à Volterra.**

**-Ma chérie, pourquoi ?**

**-Tu penses que maman aurait voulu que tu te suicide ? Moi, je ne pense pas.**

**-Qu'en sais-tu ?**

**-J'ai eu un bon moment pour la connaître, et puis, si elle s'est sacrifiée, c'est pour que nous vivions, pas pour que l'on parte pour l'Italie, sous prétexte qu'elle nous manque trop.**

**-Ma puce, je ne peux pas vivre sans ta mère, ça m'est tout simplement impossible.**

**-Peut-être, mais as-tu au moins essayé ? Ou dis-tu cela parce que tu as peur d'essayer et de l'oublier.**

Il resta sans voix face à ce que je venais de lui dire.

**-Tu as raison,** souffla-t-il,** je vais refaire ma vie.**

**-OK.**

Il m'emmena dans l'autre sens, vers sa voiture, et non vers la mort.

Pdv Bella.

« Maman, j'ai réussi, on est dans la voiture. »

« C'est bien ma puce, je suis fière de toi, surtout que ça n'a pas dû être facile, c'est une vraie tête de mule. »

« Mais je suis pire. »

« Oui, tu as malheureusement pris des deux côtés pour ça. »

« Oui, où es-tu ? »

« En face de la villa des Cullen. »

« OK, reste là. »

Je restais sur place jusqu'à ce qu'une Volvo argent arrive. Isabelle en sortit, suivie d'Edward, plus beau que jamais.

**-Papa ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais me promené un peu seule ?**

**-Non, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, n'oublie pas qu'on doit faire nos valises, on part à Denali.**

**-Oui papa.**

Il rentra, tandis qu'Isabelle venait vers moi. Elle me trouva sans problème, et me sauta dans les bras.

**-Maman !**

**-Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je sais que tu es toujours en vie.**

**-Et moi, c'est depuis que tu es au courant.**

**-Tu connais les Denali ?**

**-Oui, assez bien, avant de partir voir Renée, j'habitais avec eux.**

**-Et ils sont gentils ?**

**-Oui, beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié Tanya. Elle est amoureuse d'Edward, et c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis séparée encore une fois de ton père.**

**-OK, on va aller habiter avec eux, je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent.**

**-Je sais, j'ai entendu, tu découvriras par toi-même comment ils sont, et ne te base pas sur ce que je viens de te dire, fais-toi tes propres impressions, et tire en tes propres conclusion.**

**-Oui maman, je vais y aller, ils vont s'inquiéter, mais tu vas nous suivre ?**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux t'avoir à l'œil !**

**-OK, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de bêtise.**

**-Et veille aussi à ce que ton père n'en fasse pas.**

**-Oui, l'enfant qui surveille le père, on échange les rôles.**

**-Oui, tu as tout compris.**

**-Au revoir.**

**-Au revoir ma chérie, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi.**

Et elle courut vers la villa où l'attendait sûrement son père.

Pdv Isabelle.

Je rentrais dans la villa, là où mon père m'attendais.

**-Où étais-tu passée ?**

**-Nulle part, pourquoi ?** lui répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

**-Je t'ai entendu parler, à qui parlais-tu ?**

**-Un ami de l'école.**

**-Et qui va nous suivre ?**

J'allais répondre, quand Esmée nous interrompit.

**-Edward, tu as fait tes valises ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je vais vous laisser, je n'ai pas fini de préparer les miennes.**

Je partis dans ma chambre aménagée par mes trois tantes. J'ouvris mon dressing, sortis une de mes valises, et commençais à la remplir. Ce fut vite fait, mais une fois fini, je ne sortis pas de la chambre, et restais allongée sur le lit, à contempler le plafond. Je repensais à ce que maman m'avait dit sur les Denali. Qu'avait bien pu faire Tanya pour que ma mère quitte mon père. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Oui ?**


	34. Chapitre 3 PDV Isa

Une femme que je ne connaissais pas entra. Elle était grande, blonde, avait une forte poitrine et les yeux dorés.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tanya Denali, et toi ?**

**-Je m'appelle Isabelle Masen Swan Cullen.**

**-Bien,** fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Je replongeais dans mes pensées, mais elle m'interrompit encore.

**-On t'appelle en bas.**

**-J'arrive.**

Je me levais, et descendis en bas. Toute la famille était réunie, en plus de Tanya et quatre autres personnes. Deux filles ressemblaient fortement à Tanya. La troisième fille, elle, était plus petite, la peau un peu plus foncée, en dépit de la pâleur commune à tous les vampires. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme, un peu plus grand qu'elle.

**-Isabelle, voici Kate et Irina, mes sœurs, et Carmen et Eleazar. Ils sont un peu comme nos parents,** me dit Tanya.

**-Enchantée.**

**-Nous de même, ravis de rencontrer une nouvelle Cullen,** me dit Carmen.

**-Isabelle, va chercher tes valises, nous allons partir dans une heure.**

**-Elle sont dans ma chambre, je peux aller dire au revoir à Charlie, Linda et les Quileute ?**

**-D'accord, mais sois de retour dans une heure.**

**-Merci.**

Je sortis et partis en courant chez mes grands-parents. Arrivée en face de chez eux, je frappais à la porte. Une jeune fille vint m'ouvrir.

**-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**-Je voudrais voir Charlie et Linda.**

**-D'accord, attendez une minute.**

Elle partit une minute, puis Charlie arriva.

**-Qui est-ce qui peut bien venir à cette heure ? Les gens n'ont vraiment plus d'éducation…**

**-Dis tout de suite que je suis mal élevée !** dis-je.

**-Isabelle ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Nous partons pour Denali.**

**-Et vous reviendrez quand ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je vous enverrais des lettres.**

**-D'accord ma puce, je t'aime très fort.**

**-Moi aussi papi,** répondis-je.

**-Papi… c'est vrai que ça sonne plutôt bien.**

Il m'enlaça, puis du repartir. Je fonçais à présent vers le territoire Quileute. Mais une fois que j'avais franchi la frontière, un loup que je n'avais encore jamais vu m'attaqua. Il me plaqua au sol, et me mordit au poignet.

**-Miguel ! Laisse-là !**

Le dénommé Miguel se retira de moi. Mon poignet me brûlait.

**-Isabelle, que fais-tu ici ? Fit la voix tornitruante de Jacob**

**-Je viens vous dire adieux, nous devons partir…**

**-Bien, adieux, tu me manqueras quand même, même si je n'ai pas vraiment pu te connaître. **

**-Moi aussi, peut-être que nous nous reverrons un jour.**

Il me prit dans une étreinte maladroite, puis je partis. Quand je rentrais chez moi, mon père ne manqua pas de remarquer mon poignet blessé, qui me faisait de plus en plus mal.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Rien,** dis-je, ne voulant pas impliquer les Quileute.

**-Isabelle, qu'as-tu fait pour que ton poignet soit marqué de la sorte.**

Il attrapa mon poignet et je gémis de douleur. Il dut reconnaître l'empreinte de la mâchoire d'un loup, car son regard devint noir de fureur.


	35. Chapitre 4

**-ILS ONT OSÉ TE MORDRE ?**

**-Le loup n'était pas au courant, il pensait que je ne pouvais pas franchir la limite...**

**-Ça ne change rien !**

J'allais répliquer, mais il partit en courant. Je m'élançais dans la forêt à sa poursuite, mais compris son but, et prenais donc un raccourcis. J'aperçus Jack.

**-JACK ! Mon père a remarqué la morsure, et il arrive, il est furieux…**

**-Il ne va quand même pas passer la frontière ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

Il partit en courant, et je le suivis, pendant que ma douleur au poignet devenait de plus en plus intense. Nous arrivâmes quand il allait passé la frontière.

**-Papa, ne fais pas ça !**

**-Isa, ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou non faire !**

Je me concentrais, et le figeais.

**-ISABELLE, rends-moi ma liberté de bouger immédiatement.**

**-Non, je vais te ramené, et je te laisserai bouger quand nous seront assez loin, et que tu auras sorti de ta tête l'idée de régler son compte à ce loup,** dis-je.

Je le ramenais de force à la villa, sous le regard étonné des autres Cullen. Quand il fut plus ou moins calmé, nous montâmes alors dans la voiture où on avait déjà chargés mes valises, et nous commençâmes le trajet. C'était incroyablement long, et, pour me changer les idées, je fis la conversation à ma mère.

_« Maman, tu peux m'expliquer en quoi Tanya est responsable d'une de vos séparation ? »_

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais après un moment, je vis défiler plusieurs images. Maman était avec papa, et Tanya arrivait. Ils ont parlé un moment, et Tanya a fini par embrasser papa, mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne l'a pas repoussé, il a répondu à son baiser…

**-Il n'a pas fait ça,** murmurai-je inconsciemment.

**-Qui n'a pas fait quoi ?** demanda Maria qui était juste à côté de moi.

**-Rien, rien, je parlais toute seule…**

**-Hum…**

Je fus étonnée de m'en tirer si facilement, mais bon, il faut croire que ma tante souffre encore du deuil de maman…

**-Papa ?**

**-Oui ma chérie ?**

**-Je me demandais, tu as déjà eu une relation avec Tanya ?**

Il hésita à me répondre.

**-Oui,** finit-il par avouer.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

**-Tu sais ma chérie, je vais peut-être me remettre avec Tanya…**

**-QUOI ?**

**-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**-Si, si, c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu tôt, et puis, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec une autre femme que maman…**

Il ne répondit rien. Le reste du trajet continua en silence, nous finîmes par arriver à destination. Je sortis, impatiente, et me retrouvais devant un paysage magnifique. Nous étions au milieu d'une forêt, les arbres étaient entièrement recouverts de neige, étaient d'un blanc étincelant, malgré le fait que l'on puisse distinguer différentes couleurs, comme le brun du tronc des arbres, ainsi que la couleur de l'herbe. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait distinguer une grande villa, le style un peu rustique mais qui ne manquait pas de charme.

**-Elle te plaît ?** me demanda Kate.

**-Oui, elle est magnifique.**

**-Viens, je vais te faire visiter.**

Je pris mes valises et partis en compagnie de Kate visiter l'immense villa. Elle était très agréable. Elle finit par me montrer ma chambre, devant laquelle je restais ébahie. Elle était très grande, un lit digne d'une princesse était installé au centre, j'avais une grande coiffeuse, et un immense dressing. Kate me salua, et me laissa m'installer en paix. Je commençais à installer mes affaires, quand on vint frappé à ma porte.

**-Entrez.**

Tanya entra, elle s'avança vers moi, le regard mauvais.

**-Isabelle, je voudrais te parler.**

**-Oui, qui a-t-il Tanya ?**

**-Hé bien, vois-tu, j'aime ton père, et je sais que lui aussi m'aime, mais il était jusqu'à maintenant trop occupé avec l'autre fille pour s'en rendre compte, bref, je l'aime, il m'aime, alors tu ne vas rien faire qui puisse nuire à notre couple, c'est compris ?**

Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ? Elle vient me dire que mon père l'aime, et que je ne devais absolument rien faire contre les tentatives de séduction qu'elle va utiliser pour le faire tomber dans ses bras ? Non mais elle rêve la vieille.

**-Et si je ne veux pas ?**

**-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis enfin, je mets juste les choses au clair...**

Là, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, mon poing est parti tout seul, et la seule chose que l'on entendit, c'est le cri à péter les tympans que le pétasse poussa. Je savais que les autres allaient arriver, et c'est donc pour ça que je sortis par la fenêtre le plus vite possible. Je partis en courant dans la forêt, et commençais à chasser. Quand j'eus terminé mon repas, je retournais à la maison comme si de rien n'était. Mais quand je franchis la porte de la maison, mon père vint se placé devant moi.

**-Isabelle, pourquoi as-tu frappé Tanya ?**

**-J'ai mes raisons,** dis-je en partant dans ma chambre.

PDV Bella 

Je suivais tout le monde quelques mètres derrière eux, quand ils finirent enfin par arrivé. Isa resta en admiration devant leur villa. Je dois admettre qu'elle est pas mal... Kate lui fit visité la maison, et la laissa finalement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle commença a rangé ses affaires, quand la salope frappa a la porte et entra. 

**-Oui, qui a-t-il Tanya ?** Demanda Isa poliment.  
**-He bien, vois-tu, j'aime ton père, et je sais que lui aussi m'aime, mais il était jusqu'à maintenant trop occupé avec l'autre fille pour s'en rendre compte, bref, je l'aime, il m'aime, alors tu ne vas rien faire qui puisse nuire a notre couple, c'est compris ?**

La salope finie version vampirique a dit quoi ? Mais elle a un gros problème celle là ! 

**-Et si je ne veux pas ?**

A ça, c'est bien ma fille, personne n'a jamais su lui dicter sa conduite, à part moi. 

**-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis enfin, je mets juste les choses au claire...  
**

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait d'aller lui casser la figure… et là, sans que je m'y attende, Isa lui mit une bonne droite en plein dans son nez ! Ma fille, tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu peux même lui en collé une deuxième… Elle sortit par la fenêtre. Bon, ce sera pour une autre fois alors… Elle alla chasser, pendant que j'observais la salope. 

**-Tanya, que c'est-il passé !** Demanda Eléazar en entrant.  
**-C'est Isa... j'étais venue lui présenté mes condoléances... et elle m'a frappée !** Dit-elle en jouant la petite innocente qui pleure.  
**-Ce n'est pas son genre...  
-Je en sais pas... je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal...**

Continue à dire des conneries salope, continue... 

**-Je vais lui en parlé**, dit Edward d'un ton dur. 

Et effectivement, quand Isa rentra, il vint lui demandé des explications. 

**-Pourquoi as-tu frappé Tanya ?  
-J'ai mes raisons**, dit-elle en partent dans sa chambre. 

Je savais bien qu'Edward n'en voudrait pas longtemps à Isa, il est plutôt du genre à passer l'éponge… Je partis dans la forêt et commençais à chasser. Mais, comme jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu, en plein pendant ma chasse, je sentis l'odeur de Tanya. 

_**« Comment pourrais-je faire pour séduire Edward à long terme ? »**_ Fit sa voix haut perchée dans ma tête.

Je fis tout pour ne plus l'entendre, elle était trop détestable. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle me rentra dedans !


	36. Chapitre 5 PDV Bella

J'en profitais, elle croyait que j'étais morte, elle ne dirait rien à personne ! Je lui mis une gifle en pleine face. Elle réagit de suite, et leva la tête vers moi.

**-Que… qui…**

**-Dit encore une seule connerie sur ma fille, ou parle-lui encore une seule fois comme tu l'as fait, et ce sera bien pire qu'une simple gifle que tu récoltera,** dis-je.** Elle ferma les yeux, et je disparus. J'étais de nouveau devenue invisible, pendant qu'elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé. Elle rentra dans la villa, où je l'y suivis tranquillement.**

**-EDWARD ! EDWARD !** cria la salope en entrant.

**-Qui a-t-il Tanya ?**

**-J'ai vu Bella dans la forêt…**

**-Tanya, Bella est morte depuis presque un mois.**

**-Mais… je te jure…**

**-Tanya, ça suffit, tu fais plus de mal qu'autre chose en nous parlant de Bella,** dit Maria en colère.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôles, puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre en courant.

_« Maman, c'est vrai ? »_

Je fis défilé les images dans sa tête, lui montrant la scène.

_« Tu n'étais pas obligée, si les Cullen l'avaient crue ? »_

_« Isa, si les Cullen l'avaient cru, je serais revenue, si je ne reviens pas, c'est uniquement parce que vous avez assisté à ma pseudo-mort, et comment réagiriez-vous j'arrivais comme cela ? »_

_« Vu sous cet angle, tu n'as pas tort… »_

_« J'ai toujours raison ! »_ me vantais-je.

_« C'est ça, n'attrape pas la grosse tête non-plus 'man… »_

PDV Isabelle.

_« Bon, je vais aller voir ma tante Maria… »_

Je monte les escaliers, et entre dans la chambre de Maria sans frapper, mais ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Mon père, allongé sur le dos sur le lit, la chemise déboutonnée, Tanya a califourchon sur lui, en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Un léger hoquet de surprise m'échappa, ce qui les fient tourner la tête dans ma direction. Je refermais la porte, et courrais dans le couloir. Tout en me fiant à l'odeur, la chambre de ma tante était juste à côté. Je frappais cette fois-ci avant d'entré. Quand Maria me vit, elle vint directement vers moi.

**-Isa, pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

Je n'avais pas remarqué que les traîtresses étaient apparu. Maria me prit dans ses bras, et me berça jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

**-Isa, pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

Incapable de répondre à voix haute, je fis défiler la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans mon esprit.

_« Ma chérie, calme-toi »_ dit ma mère en même temps.

Merde, ma tante l'a entendu, et elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

**-C'est bien la voix de ta mère que j'ai entendu ?**

Je hochais la tête. Elle resta interdite un moment, mais finit enfin par réagir. Elle sortit par la fenêtre, me laissant dans sa chambre. À ce moment là, ma douleur au poignet commençait à me faire de plus en plus mal, j'allais donc voir Carlisle. J'allais frappé à la porte de son bureau, et entrais.

**-Isa, que puis-je pour toi ?**

**-Hé bien, tu sais, quand j'ai été faire mes adieux à Jake, je suis entrée sur le territoire des loups, mais il y en avait un nouveau. Et il ne savait pas que je pouvais franchir la limite, alors il m'a attaqué, et m'a mordu au poignet… et ça me fait de plus en plus mal.**

**-Hum… je peux te donné quelque chose pour soulager ta douleur,** dit-il en se levant, et en allant fouillé dans des sacs.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi, tout en me tendant un paquet de médicament.

**-Tiens, prends-en une fois par jour,** dit-il.

**-Merci.**

Je saisis la boîte, et repartis dans la chambre. Je pris le petit cachet, et allais me coucher…

PDV Bella.

Isa venait de surprendre Edward et Tanya dans une situation quelque peu… choquante. J'étais révoltée contre Edward par rapport au fait que cela ne faisait même pas un mois que j'étais censée être morte, et il était déjà au lit avec un autre, et en même temps, j'avais des envies de meurtre envers Tanya, car elle profitait de la situation. Quand ils se rendirent compte de la présence d'Isabelle, ils s'arrêtèrent, pendant que ma fille allait dans la chambre de sa tante. Elle était en larme, ce qui alerta de suite ma sœur. Elle la réconforta longtemps, et finit par poser la question fatale.

**-Isa pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

Elle ne répondit rien, et c'est pourquoi je dis.

_« Ma chérie, calme-toi. »_

Malheureusement pour moi, il semblerait que Maria était dans l'esprit d'Isa à ce moment là, et qu'elle m'ait entendu.

**-C'est bien la voix de ta mère que j'ai entendu ?**

Isa hocha la tête. Ma sœur resta un moment interdite, mais finit par sortir de la chambre par la fenêtre, et fonça vers les bois, où je me trouvais.

**-Bella,** dit sa voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**-Maria.**

Là, sans que je mis attende, elle me mit une bonne gifle dans la figure.

**-Hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !**

**-Ce qui me prend ? Bella, tu es ma sœur, et je te croyais morte, et toi, tu ne me préviens même pas que tu es encore en vie ? Je croyais que l'on ne se cachait rien ! Et tu as pensé aux Cullen ? Ils sont complètement abattus…**

**-Maria, vous ne m'auriez pas pris pour un folle si j'étais venue vous annoncer que j'étais encore en vie, alors que vous aviez assisté en direct à chaque détail de ma mort ?**

Elle ne répondit rien.

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais.**

**-Excuse-moi Bella,** murmura-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas,** dis-je ne la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte, quand quelqu'un sortit en courant de la maison. Je tournais la tête, Edward sortait de la maison, et il avait l'air furieux. Tanya le suivait, tout en criant.

**-EDWARD ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule…**

**-J'ai besoin d'être seule,** dit-il en la repoussant.

Elle se colla à lui, insistant, mais il la repoussa. Énervée, elle lui mit un violent coup à la tête, et il s'écroula au sol. Prise de panique, elle partit en courant.

**-Maria, rentre, je m'occupe d'Edward.**

Elle acquiesça, et rentra. Je courais jusqu'au corps inerte d'Edward, et l'emmenais plus loin…


	37. Chapitre 6

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se réveillait, et me trouvait en face de lui. Sans prévenir, il me sauta dessus, et m'embrassa. Je répondis de suite à son baiser, sans réfléchir. Le baiser était d'abord tendre, mais devint de plus en plus fougueux, entreprenant. Edward passa ses mains sous mon haut… bref, vous avez compris.

Je me rhabillais, avec Edward, mais celui-ci me scrutait attentivement.

**-Je suis mort,** finit-il par dire.

**-Non.**

**-Mais pourtant, je suis là, avec toi, et tu es morte…**

**-Edward… je ne suis pas morte. Un vampire m'a ressuscité,…**

**-Tu mens.**

**-Non, je te le jure.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible.**

**-Puisque je te le dis !**

**-Non, ce n'est pas possible, vous n'êtes pas Bella, Bella est morte sous mes yeux, vous êtes une imposteur…**

**-Non…**

**-Partez.**

**-Edward…**

**-PARTEZ !**

Un sanglot s'échappa, suivit d'un autre, mais la tristesse fut vite remplacée par la colère. J'étais tellement en colère que je dus activer un de mes dons, car Edward s'écroula au sol. Je pris son corps inconscient, et le ramenais à l'endroit exacte où je l'avais trouvé. Avec un peu de chance, il pensera qu'il a rêvé… Il commença à se réveiller, mais je m'enfuis de suite. Il était quelque peu perdu, mais finit par retourner dans la villa. Il entra en furie, et fonça chercher la salope. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il la plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit à son baiser, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendait déjà des gémissements. Non mais je rêve ! On vient à peine de coucher ensemble, et il va baisé avec l'autre salope ! Des cris sortirent de la chambre, et, quelques minutes plus tard, Edward sortit de la chambre. Il croisa Isa dans le couloir.

**-Papa…**

**-Laisse-moi, ce n'est plus la peine de me parler,** dit-il d'une voix dure et froide.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, pendant qu'il s'exilait dans sa chambre. Elle partit ensuite en courant dans sa chambre pleurer toutes les larmes que son cœur pouvait laisser. Je ne pus résisté, et allais dans la chambre de ma fille la réconforter. Quand elle me vit, elle se jeta dans mes bras, et se vida. Je lui murmurais des paroles réconfortantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. À ce moment là, je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, il me voyait… je devenais invisible, alors que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. Edward. En le voyant, j'eus des envies de meurtres… Il vint se poster face à Isabelle, et s'assit à ses pieds. Il resta ainsi, sans rien dire ou faire pendant un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit par se relever.

**-Je suis désolé,** murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de notre fille.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre, me laissant seule avec ma fille, ma vie. J'eus une soudaine envie de dormir, et c'est comme cela que mon cœur se remit à battre, et que je m'endormis.

PDV Edward

Je venais de me réveiller, seul, dans la forêt, après le coup que Tanya m'avait infligé. J'avais fait ce rêve étrange, où je revoyais Bella. Nous avions fait l'amour, et elle m'avait ensuite dit qu'elle était toujours vivante, mais… était-ce vrai ? Non, si cela était, je ne serais pas ici allongé par terre_ seul._ Je me relevais, et entrais dans la villa. Puisque Bella n'était plus de ce monde, il n'est plus question que j'aime à nouveau ! J'ai aimé une fois, et voilà le résultat. Je montais rapidement en haut, où je vis Tanya. Là, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, et je la plaquais contre le mur en l'embrassant. Elle répondit sans hésiter à mon baiser, et m'emmena dans sa chambre… vous avez compris la suite. Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, et rencontrais Isa.

**-Papa…**

**-Laisse-moi, ce n'est plus la peine de me parler,** dis-je d'une voix dure.

Elle avait voulu que j'oublie Bella, elle avait voulu remplacer Bella, la rayer de sa vie… Isa me regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de partir dans sa chambre en courant. Personnellement, je ne voulais pas ressentir de la peine de la voir comme ça. Mais je ressentis quand même un gros pincement au cœur, du fait de la voir ainsi, mais aussi, et surtout, du fait que ce soit moi, la cause de ses larmes. J'allais dans ma chambre réfléchir un peu, mais Maria m'y attendait, l'air pas contente de tout. Ouh là, ça sent mauvais ! Elle s'avança vers moi, et me mit une gifle qui aurait pu me décrocher la tête. Suivie de près par une deuxième.

**-Qu'ai-je fait ?** demandai-je, ne voyant pas de raison pour ces deux gifles.

**-Tu demande encore ce que tu as fait ! Mais tu te fous de moi ! Ça ne fait même pas un mois que Bella n'est plus, celle que tu disait être l'amour de ta vie, et Isa te trouve au lit avec Tanya ! Et pour couronner le tout, tu lui parles comme à un chien, mais c'est ta fille, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié !**

**-Ma fille ? Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu que j'oublie sa mère ! C'est elle qui m'a dit de refaire ma vie, et dans ma nouvelle vie, il n'y a pas de place pour elle !**

Seulement pour ma douleur, et mon nouveau masque, pensai-je.

Maria me fusilla du regard, et sortit en furie de la chambre. Je restais un moment là, debout à penser, mais je finis par aller dans la chambre de ma fille la regardé dormir. Ça m'avait toujours aidé quand je regardais Bella dormir, ça m'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir… J'entrais dans la chambre, mais il n'y avait pas que son odeur, il y avait aussi cette odeur si familière, celle de Bella. Je restais un long moment à contempler ma fille, à réfléchir, et finis par embrasser le front d'Isa, en murmurant « Je suis désolé », même si je savais bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Je sortis de la chambre, et descendis au salon, affronter la famille. Ils allaient parlé, quand le bruit d'un autre cœur se fit soudainement entendre. Ça devait être Isa.

PDV Isa

J'avais croisé papa… non, ce n'est plus mon père. J'avais croisé _Edward_ dans le couloir, et j'avais été choquée par l'attitude qu'il avait adopté. J'étais revenue en courant dans ma chambre, et ma mère était venue me réconforter. J'avais fini par m'endormir dans les bras de ma mère, mais ce ne fut pas des rêve qui peuplèrent ma nuit, mais des cauchemars.

_Nous étions à Forks, dans la maison où maman était morte. Elle s'avançait vers Victoria, et elle la tua, très, très, très lentement. C'était comme si la scène se déroulait au ralentit. Je revoyais ensuite la bataille, mais s'était nous qui perdions… Le décor changea, et je me retrouvais à La Push, et le loup me ressautait dessus. Mais, quand il me mordit au poignet, le décor devint tout autre. Je me retrouvais dans une cabane, ma mère et Maria en face de moi, un air triste sur le visage. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il allait se passer, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir, et je n'eus qu'une vision ensuite une tombe, avec mon nom écrit dessus._


	38. Chapitre 7

Je me réveillais en sueur de ce cauchemar, pour me rendre compte que mes joues étaient trempées. Quand avais-je commencé à pleurer ? Maman n'était plus à mes côtés, mais il y avait mon… Edward, il me regardait. Quand je croisais son regard, j'y décelais de l'inquiétude, mais cette lueur disparut si vite que je crus avoir rêvé, et le masque de dureté reprit sa place. Je fus blessée par cela, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

**-Que veux-tu ?** demandai-je froidement.

Il parut désarçonné par mon ton, mais me répondit quand même.

**-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis ton père !**

**-D'un point de vue biologique, oui, mais j'ai cessé de te considéré comme mon père à partir du moment où tu m'as dit que ce n'était plus la peine de te parlé, maintenant, sors s'il-te-plaît.**

Il voulait faire mal ? Et bien on serait deux à ce jeu ! Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes par mon discours, mais ne bougea pas néanmoins. Exaspérée, je me levais, et allais vers la fenêtre.

**-Où vas-tu ?**

**-En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu n'es plus mon père,** dis-je avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter.

Je commençais à courir, droit devant moi, sans regarder pour autant où j'allais. Je finis par me heurter à quelque chose de dure et froid. Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, je me blottis contre, pensant que c'était ma mère, et m'endormis. Je fus réveillée par un léger balancement, j'ouvris les yeux, pour découvrir une femme, vampire vu la dureté de sa peau. Elle était grande, la peau pâle, de long cheveux blonds, les traits fin, les lèvres pleine, et rouge sang, les yeux bleu… Attendez, bleu ? Je bougeais un peu, ce qui fit qu'elle baissa la tête vers moi. Elle me mit sur mes pieds, et me jaugea du regard.

**-Euh… bonjour,** dis-je, hésitante.

**-Bonjour,** me dit-elle.

Sa voix, elle me disait quelque chose. Elle était douce, comme un carillon de clochette.

**-Qui es-tu ?** demandai-je.

**-Je m'appelle Luciana Volturi, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lucie,** dit-elle.

Volturi ?

**-Volturi ?**

**-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Euh… je croyais qu'ils étaient morts il y a plusieurs années.**

**-Oui et non, un jeune vampire est arrivé, il avait le don de redonné la vie aux vampires, et les a ressuscités.**

**-Ah bon…**

**-Oui, je peux te posé une question ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Pourquoi courais-tu ?**

Ah ! Question délicate.

**-Je ne préfère pas en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**-Comme tu veux, mais… tu es seule ?**

Étais-je seule ? J'avais les Cullen, et si je ne voulais plus vivre avec eux, je pouvais toujours aller voir ma mère… mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter par ma présence, et, vu mes relations avec mon père, mieux valait que je ne rentre pas avant un moment.

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Hé bien, en fait… j'ai fui les Volturi il y a quelques jours, et je suis toute seule, donc, je me suis dit…**

**-Qu'on pourrait former un clan, et s'aider mutuellement,** terminai-je.

**-Euh…oui,** avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

**-Moi, ça me va !** dis-je.

**-Merci !** cria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Je souris, son enthousiasme me faisait penser à Alice.

**-Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Isabelle, mais tout le monde m'appelle Isa, ou Belle.**

**-OK, je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de très grandes amies,** dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**-Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?** dis-je tout à trac.

**-Non, mais dis toujours.**

**-À une de mes tantes, Alice,** dis-je.

**-Connais pas, mais… si tu as une tante, tu ne devrais pas vivre avec elle ?**

**-En fait…**

**-Tu ne préfères pas en parler,** dit-elle.

**-Ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est assez long à expliquer,** dis-je.

**-On a tout notre temps !**

Elle s'assit par terre, et je commençais mon récit.

**-Eh bien, il y a quelques mois, ma mère est morte, ma tante Maria et moi, nous avons alors emménagé avec mon père et sa famille, les Cullen.**

**-La famille de vampire végétarien ?**

**-Oui,** acquiesçai-je.** Nous vivions encore à Forks, mais nous avons déménagé hier, mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu, et mon père a changé assez… brusquement. On s'est engueulé, et je suis allée dans ma chambre, on a eu une discussion, et j'ai fini par sauter par la fenêtre pour commencer à courir. Je ne peux pas aller chez ma tante, je ne veux pas lui demander de choisir entre moi ou son frère,** expliquai-je.

**-Parle-moi un peu plus de ta mère ?**

J'hésitais, devais-je lui dire qu'elle était encore en vie ?

_« Isa, dis-lui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux lui faire confiance »_ fit la voix de ma mère dans ma tête. Je commençais alors à raconter la vie de ma mère à ma nouvelle amie. À la fin, elle ne dit rien, mais me serra dans ses bras.

**-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on ne va pas rester ici ! Viens,** dit-elle en se levant.

Je me relevais, et la suivis. Elle me conduisit en ville, dans un petit hôtel. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer, mais, voyant que je ne la suivais pas, elle s'arrêta.

**-Qui a-t-il ?**

**-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vis là dedans,** dis-je en pointant l'hôtel miteux.

**-Tu as une meilleure idée ?**

**-Oui,** dis-je en souriant grandement.


	39. chapitre 8

**-Et où ?**

**-Nous avons toujours notre villa à Forks,** dis-je.

**-Et tu voudrais qu'on aille habiter là-bas ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve ?**

**-Je ne veux pas, mais je sais parfaitement où aller s'ils viennent voir si j'y suis.**

**-Comme tu veux,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle commença à partir.

**-Tu ne prends pas tes affaires ?**

**-Je n'en ai pas, j'ai fui de Volterra,** me rappela Lucie.

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi es-tu partie au fait ?**

**-Je te raconterais en y allant,** dit-elle.

Je commençais à courir, elle à mes côtés.

**-Je suis partie parce que je voudrais retrouver ma mère. Avant elle vivait à Volterra, mais elle a été violée, et est tombée enceinte de moi. Elle a été transformée par son violeur lors de son accouchement, car sinon elle mourrait. Mais, dès la première occasion, elle s'est enfuie de Volterra, en me laissant avec mon père. Je lui en ai toujours voulu de ne pas m'avoir pris avec elle, mais le pire, c'est quand il a commencé à me battre. Mais, il y a quelques jours, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir,** m'expliqua-t-elle.

**-D'accord, mais, que lui feras-tu si tu la retrouve ?**

**-Je ne sais pas…**

Un silence pesant s'était installé, mais elle finit par le rompre.

**-Isa ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-En fait, je ne me suis pas échappée de Volterra, je suis en mission, si je ramène ma mère, ils me donneront enfin ma liberté.**

**-Et tu serais prête à livrer ta mère ?**

**-Non, mais…**

**-Ne la livre pas, et n'y retourne jamais,** dis-je.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**-Mais, ils me feront rechercher, ils vont me tuer…**

**-Non, on ne les laissera pas faire.**

**-Comment veux-tu ?**

**-C'est ma mère qui avait tué les Volturi,** dis-je.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Nous continuâmes le trajet pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes, et on finit par arriver face à la villa.

**-Waw,** finit-elle par lâcher.

**-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?**

La villa n'avait, en effet pas changé. Grande, majestueuse, et accueillante, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs !

**-Allez, viens,** dis-je en la tirant par le bras dans l'entrée.

Je lui fis visiter la maison sans qu'elle dise un mot ! Nous fûmes surprises par son ventre qui gronda.

**-Tu veux manger quoi ?** demandai-je en riant.

**-N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas difficile.**

**-OK, je vais commander des pizzas, on ira faire les courses demain.**

**-Je peux aller me laver ?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

**-Bien sûr, à partir de maintenant, tu es ici chez toi ! **

**-Merci**, dit-elle avant de monter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau couler. Je m'installais dans le divan, quand plusieurs questions me frappèrent : comment allais-je récupérer mes affaires ? Comment allions-nous faire sans argent ? Je ne me préoccupais pas plus de ces problèmes, sachant que nous pourrions nous débrouillé. On vint frapper à la porte, sûrement les pizzas. J'allais ouvrir, mais refermais rapidement la porte au nez de mon visiteur…


	40. Chapitre 9

Je montais rapidement en haut, et tambourinais à la porte de la salle de bains de toutes mes forces. Lucie finit quand même par ouvrir, mais elle était en serviette.

**-Isa, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Vite, il faut partir, ils nous ont retrouvé…**

**-Déjà ?**

**-Oui, habille-toi,** dis-je.

Elle obéit, et cinq secondes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue claire. Elle avait séché ses cheveux. Je lui pris le bras, et partis vers ma chambre. J'ouvris la baie vitrée, et sautais, suivie de mon amie.

**-Où va-t-on maintenant ?** me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

**-Suis-moi.**

Je commençais à courir, mais on vint vite nous barrer la route. Trois vampires, une femme, ou plutôt fille. Elle était assez petite, avait des cheveux blonds très clairs, presque blanc, et des yeux rouge sang. Elle était accompagnée de deux hommes, un de la même taille que la fille, des cheveux bruns, et des yeux rouges. L'autre homme, très grand, avait les cheveux blonds, comme ceux de Lucie, et des yeux rouges. _Comme ceux de Lucie… _Cette phrase me frappa, c'était son père !

**-Et bien Lucie, je vois que tu as déjà abandonné,** dit le brun.

**-Alec, ça ne te regarde pas.**

**-Lucie, je croyais que j'avais pourtant été assez claire à Volterra, tu devais nous ramené ta mère, et sa sœur, tu connais la sanction de tes actes ?**

Je fixais mon amie hocher la tête faiblement, pétrifiée par la peur, et le regard plus terrifié que jamais. Soudain, elle se tordit de douleur sous mes yeux en hurlant.

**-Jane, tu aurais pu attendre un peu !** la gronda le blond.

Jane ? Elle avait un pouvoir mental, et j'avais un bouclier mental. J'enveloppais Lucie dans celui-ci, et elle se releva immédiatement.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Jane, furieuse que son pouvoir ne fonctionne plus.

**-Cette fille, elle peut bloquer ton don,** dit le père de Lucie en me désignant.

**-Mais… ce n'est qu'une simple humaine !** dit-elle, comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

**-Tu veux une démonstration ?** crachai-je.

Elle me regarda, ahurie.

**-Qui t'as donné la permission de m'adresser la parole ?**

**-Moi !** fit la voix de ma mère.

Je regardais autour de moi, et la vis apparaître sur un arbre.

_« Isa, fige-les ! »_

J'obéis, et ma mère descendit de son perchoir. Les vampires voulurent attaquer, mais restèrent figés, ils ne m'échapperaient pas de si tôt !

**-Hé ! Mais… pourquoi on n'arrive plus a bougé !** fit Alec.

**-On fait moins les malins maintenant, hein !** dis-je.

**-C'est toi qui fait ça !** m'accusa le père de Luciana.

**-Demetri, ne parle pas comme ça à ma fille !** l'avertit ma mère.

Il la fixa d'un œil mauvais, essayant encore de s'enfuir.

Demetri allait parler, mais ne dit rien pendant un moment.

**-Finalement, tu n'as pas été si inutile que ça !** finit-il par dire à sa fille.

**-Hein !**

**-Tu as retrouvé ta tante sans même t'en rendre compte.**

Sa tante ? Maman, la tante de Lucie ? Mais, si c'est vrai, alors, ça veut dire que…

**-Maria est ta mère !** dis-je pour moi-même.

**-Elle comprend vite la petite dit donc !** s'exclama Demetri.

Soudain, tout se passa très vite un loup que je reconnus comme Miguel sauta sur ma mère. Déconcentrée, je rendis leur liberté aux Volturi, et me précipitais vers ma mère. Mais Jane me donna un violent coup à la tête, et je m'évanouis. Je me souviens juste avoir vu Jack et les autres arrivés protéger ma mère.


End file.
